5 Princes, 4 Assasins, A general, and A Kip
by LAChick
Summary: Crossover!The Gundam guys magically get transported to the Weiss Kruez world. Their gundams have disapered. Who is this strange boy ranting on about them being the lost princes from 5,000 years ago? Pairings: 1X2 3X4 5x6 Aya X Yoji Ken X Omi
1. Default Chapter

THE GUNDAM GUYS MAGICALLY GET TRANSPORTED TO THE WEISS KRUEZ WORLD. THEIR GUNDAMS HAVE DISAPERED, HEERO CAN CONTROL FIRE? DUO CAN BECOME INVISABLE AND WALK THROUGH OBJECTS? QUARE CAN CONTROL OBJECTS? TROWA CAN CONTROL THE WEATHER? WU FEI CAN CONTROL PEOPLE? AND WHO IS THIS STRANGE BOY RANTING ON ABOUT THEM BEING THE LOST PRINCES FROM 5,000 YEARS AGO?  
Pairings: 1X2 3X4 5x6 Aya X Yoji Ken X Omi  
Oh and Thanks to Sihde for inproving the prologue and Ch1. Also to Codename: Mastermind for helping me co write this story. The both of us have some good dramatic and funny ideas for this story.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz guys.

Pairings: 1X2 3X4 5X6 Aya X Yoji, Ken X Omi

Note: This is the revised version

x Kenshin!

Mobile Doll's rained bullets down from an OZ base in Japan. Their trajectory targets were four Gundams. Wing Zero, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and the Deathscythe. The Gundam Shenlong was not present, being on a mission in Africa.

"Duo, I need backup now!" ordered Heero from the cockpit of Wing Zero. His path was completely blocked by Mobile Dolls, and even his heavy armor could not withstand that kind of punishment.

"Hold your horses I'm here!" Duo grinned as he charged out from behind Heero to blast the Mobile Dolls to pieces.

"There is no bloodshed in this save for mine… I will not back down!" Quatre mused to himself softly, yet as he whispered his words of encouragement he felt the shock waves of a blast from behind render the electric connections in his Gundam useless for an undetermined amount of time. He screamed as his Gundam lost all responses.

"QUATRE!" Bullets from the Gundam Heavyarms quickly destroyed the Mobile Dolls that had hit his Quatre from behind. The Dolls fell, and Trowa remained close to his lover, who was not getting up. Meanwhile Quatre franticly worked with the wiring in his cock pit trying to get his Gundam to respond.

Rain began to fall. Softly at first, but soon growing into a forceful thunderstorm. Light filled the sky as the rolls and crashes of thunder and lightning sent shock waves through the four boy's bodies. Duo felt a sharp pain in his side as a bullet from a Mobile Doll flew right through him, and his cockpit.

"Duo, status report" Heero ordered, his gundam flying ever so slightly closer to The Deathscythe.

"No problem Heero." Duo grinned as he placed a hand on his side to stop the bleeding. It wasn't serious really, there wasn't a bullet inside him, and… At least he thought that there were no vital organs shot.

Quatre sighed with relief as Sandrock responded to the rewiring he had done so franticly, asHeero slashed his beam saber through one Mobile doll, and realized something very important.

"The Dolls can't function in this weather!" He called to his the other pilots. Though, at that moment, the operators of the Mobile Dolls too realized this, and without even a futile look back, the Dolls retreated.

"Mission complete. Let's go." Heero said. His voice was clipped and short as it always was, but it housed something else…. Something like disappointment. The others nodded in their agreement, and turned to leave.

Though, there was a great green flash of lighting. Larger than anything the boys had ever seen. For a moment even, everything seemed to stop, and four heartbeats united as one with four yells of surprise. They were sucked into some sort of whirlwind, and the last thing that the four sets of eyes saw was that they were out of their Gundams, and they were disappearing fast.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gundam Wing or the Weiss Kruez Guys.

Pairings: 1X2 3X4 5X6 Aya X Yoji, Ken X Omi

Note: I decided that Quatre and Trowa are already together.

x Kenshin

Chapter 1

Quatre woke with a gasp. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he tried to figure out what had happened, and where he was. By the wall of whatever room he was in, he saw a figure. It was slightly hazy at first due to sleep worn eyes. "Heero?" He asked as he sat up recognizing the other boy. "Where is Trowa? And Duo?"

"Don't get up to fast. You have wounds, I tended to them while you were asleep, but don't agitate them or they'll bleed again." Heero stopped and mused something while Quatre brought himself into a more comfortable position. Slowly. "I also did some surveillance of the area. As far as I can tell we were separated." He finished as he crossed the distance to sit beside Quatre.

"We need to find them!" Quatre said as Heero helped him up, the blonde's head throbbed under his mane of golden hair, and Heero kept one hand on his shoulder to keep him balanced. "Hn." "Thank you Heero."

"Where are we?" Quatre said as he looked around. Out the window he could see a playground with children happily playing in it. "I don't know." Heero helped Quatre out the door, and on to the street.

"Um…Heero? Where are we going?" Quatre asked as he looked back at the abandoned building Heero had found and brought him to. But Heero did not want to wait. He jerked the other boy's arm to get him to come quickly. "To find a computer," Heero replied. "Not only did I not have my laptop, but Wing Zero too."

"Oh" Quatre smiled. "Where ever we are, it sure is peaceful" he sighed as he looked up at the sky and for once only saw clouds and birds rather than hulking metal contraptions housing people in space. They must have been in a place where they couldn't see the colonies… It was wonderful.

"Hn" was all Heero said in reply.

"I hope we find the rest soon" mumbled Quatre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trowa landed in a large bush, and he heard the familiar bell of a school. He groaned in pain getting out, and brushing himself of leaves and twigs. He still looked like hell. "Quatre? Heero? … Duo?" He called as he looked around. There was no sign of them. It was then that he noticed the groups of students passing by him. 'If only I could talk to one of them… I could find out where in gods name I am…' He thought to himself as he continued to try and clean himself off. Nearby, he saw a young man getting on to a motorcycle. He was alone.

'I won't cause unwanted attention if I just talk to him…' He thought to himself. "Umm… Excuse me?" Trowa said as he placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder to keep him from taking off. "Yes?" the guy smiled. "Um…this may sound weird but where am I?" asked Trowa.

"At _(don't know what school Omi goes to_)" the guy replied.

"I see" Trowa said trying to figure out where that was. "I'm looking for some friends of mine. Maybe you have seen them?"

"Oh well can you describe them? My name is Omi Tsukiyono by the way." Omi smiled extending a hand to shake.

"Trowa Barton" replied Trowa shaking Omi's hand. "I have three friends with me. There's Heero who is… He is very serious and is always glairing at one person or another. He's pretty silent for the most part. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes." Trowa searched Omi's eyes for any shred of recognition before moving on to Duo.

"Duo is … Very unique too. He talks a lot and almost always has a ridiculous, shit-eating grin on his face. He has a long brown braid that goes past his waist… Like a girl's, and almost violet eyes." Again, there was no recognition.

"The last is Quatre who has short blond hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes. He has the sweetest personality and addicting smile, with a sexy body and a cute little …" Trowa realized he was saying too much and blushed slightly. "Sorry" Trowa apologized.

Omi just continued to smile and shook his head. "That's alright. So you lost them? Well I haven't seen them, but maybe one of my friends has. I've been in school all day. You want to come and see if they've seen them?" Omi asked holding out the extra helmet.

"Sure, thanks" he smiled very slightly.

"Well then hop on" Omi said getting on his motorcycle. As soon as Trowa was on the two went to the flower shop where Aya, Yoji, and Ken were working.

Duo screeched in pain as he landed in a large garbage bin just behind some kind of house or shop. Muttering curses he picked thorns out of his legs and side before crawling out. He fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned, cursed, and spat out blood before he even thought to look around him. There, at the back door of a building, there was a short haired young man staring at him as he held another bag of what looked like plant remains.

"…. Hi?" Duo said, his brain still rattled from his fall and 'lucky' landing in a bin full of rose thorns. He couldn't come up with anything else.

"Aya… Youji!" He yelled into the shop. Within seconds, while Duo was still trying to figure out what in the HELL had happened, two other men came running out to the back courtyard. Weapons in hand. There was a red head, who held a curved katana, and a tall blonde that had what looked like a piano wire between his wristwatch and right hand. Duo bit his lip. He knew he was still armed, but he really didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not innocent people.

The red head narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?" he demanded.

Duo thought for a moment and then raised his hands. "I come in peace…." He figured that they were dangerous, but perhaps humor could make them see that he wasn't going to hurt them. Yet before he knew it, the brunette who had found him had gone behind him and now he was wrenching Duo's arms behind his back tightly. "Ow, Ow, Ow, OW! LAY OFF!" Duo yelled in pain as he was pulled to his feet. He was about to lay into them on good manners to an unidentified teen that falls in their trash can when the brunette whispered in his ear in a deadly voice.

"Who sent you? Who are you working for?" asked the brunette.

"Working for!" Duo was confused, minus the weapons these guys just looked like gay gardeners… But as it seemed these men were NOT regular florists.

"Bring him down stairs" the red head said quietly.

The brunette dragged him into the shop, and through a door, and then down stairs, and eventually into a chair in a basement. Where his hands were bound tightly. As if he was some sort of enemy. "I will ask once more." The red head said calmly. "Who are you?" He glared in a way that reminded Duo so much of Heero that he wanted to puke. He held his sword to his throat.

"The name is Duo, Duo Maxwell." He replied, wincing slightly as a flare of pain reminded him that there was still a bullet wound in his side. "Now who are you?" "My name is of no relevance to you seeing as you are the one tied to a chair, and I am the one with a sword. Who do you work for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who sent you?" Demanded the red head. He was just as testy as Heero. They could have been twins or something if the red head wasn't older and… A red head.

"I don't work for anyone! Can't we just talk this out? CALMLY? Without swords? I'm just a regular guy!"

"Ordinary? Bullshit. Why the hell were you crawling out of our trashcan?" The brunette leant against the wall facing Duo, and appeared to have donned nifty looking gloves with claws attached.

"I fell in?" Duo tried. Grinning slightly. And then struggled a bit more as the red head shoved the point of his sword into Duo's neck, nearly breaking the skin.

"That's real ordinary to carry so many weapons…" The blond smirked as he knelt in front of Duo, and proceeded to pull out all of the hidden weapons he carried. "So what are these for?" He asked dangling one of Duo's guns from his fingers. "I… Am… Paranoid… They're for protection." Duo felt sweat on his hands. These guys were serious!

"…" The red head opened up his mouth to yell again when there were footsteps up stairs.

"Aya- Kun? Yoji- Kun? Ken- Kun?" An overly genki voice said up stairs. "I'm home and I have a friend. He's looking for his own friends." The voice said as a small young man came bounding down the stairs. "Oh what's happening?" he asked. His smile falling off his face like an avalanche.

"A spy" replied the red head.

"I'm no SPY!" Duo argued.

"Oh" replied the small young man

"Why did you bring a friend over Omi?" asked the blond man to the small young man.

"Well he's looking for 3 other guys and I thought maybe you have seen them because I was in class all day" replied Omi.

"Oh well ok, well deal with this one later" the brunette said pointing to Duo placing his glove with the claws down.

"What happened?" asked Omi walking over to Duo.

"I found him outside crawling out of the garbage bin. Aya thinks he's a spy. He has all these weapons hidden on him. Says his name is Duo Maxwell," the brunette said.

"Duo?" Omi repeated, "Hey Duo, do you know a Trowa Barton?"

"Trowa? Weird brown hair that covers one of his green eyes?" Duo asked

Omi nodded.

"Oh yeah, he's one of my buddies. Ya know where he is?" asked Duo

"He's up stairs" replied Omi walking back to the stairs.

"Let's go talk to him too then" replied the red head sheathing his sword and walking up stairs. The others followed him.

"Hey!" Duo yelled after them "Aren't you going to let me out!" Duo asked.

"Maybe" replied Yoji with a smirk then closed the door. Leaving Duo in the dark. "THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A GUEST!" He yelled up the stairs. And then he brought himself back to his current situation. "Well this sucks… " He mumbled…

Authors Note: I thought it would be funny if Duo was suspected as a spy and fell into some trash. :P That's all for now. C-Ya


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the story; I do not own the Gundam Wing Guys.

x Kenshin

Aya, Yoji, Ken, and Omi all walked into the kitchen where Omi had left Trowa sitting at the table.

"Who are you?" demanded Aya

"My name is Trowa Barton. Omi here said that maybe you can help me find them since I'm new here." Replied Trowa calmly.

"Where are you from?" asked Ken.

"None of you're business." Trowa said still calm, "Now, do you know where they are or am I just wasting my time?"

"Well, we may know where one of them is but…." Omi started

"Omi!" Ken said shocked "We can't trust him yet."

"Well I do" Omi said back to Ken. He looked at Trowa, "You're not spies are you?"

"Spies? For what? No I'm not a spy. I just need to find my friends."

"Ok" smiled Omi "Well there's a guy downstairs claiming to be Duo Maxwell"

"Duo? Does he have really long hair in a braid?" Trowa asked.

"Yes" replied Aya shortly.

"But before we let you in there we need you to remove all of your weapons on you" Yoji said smirking as Trowa looked shocked for a second before returning to a neutral emotion again.

"Weapons? How did…"

"Your friend has a lot on him so we assumed you did too" Aya cut in.

"Fine" Trowa replied "Is he hurt?" he asked as he pulled out the guns and other weapons from his body.

"Hurt?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, just before we got here, we were in a car accident and we were not able to see if he was okay or not" Trowa said "So is he?"

"Were not sure" Yoji said unsure

"He sort of winced as I held his hands but I thought I just held him too hard" Ken replied. "He didn't mention it before"

"Of course he wouldn't. He has learned that we don't have time to deal with things like that but he may be hurt badly." Trowa said a little angry that his friend could be in danger.

"Well let's get down there and find out ok?" Omi said trying to lighten the mood with all the glairing going on."

"This is definitely not good" Duo told himself as he felt his shirt become wet with his blood. He started getting dizzy. He swung his head making his braid swing over his shoulder. "No one ever checks the braid" he chuckled lightly before the pain on his side increased. He used his teeth to pull out a pick and bent down to cut the ropes binding his. After a few tense and strained minutes, his right hand was free. "Hopefully Trowa could keep them busy." He mumbled as he got his other hand free. "And I'm out" Duo grinned a little standing up too quickly and falling down onto his injured side. Then all went black as he passed out, blood seeping though his black shirt.

Heero and Quatre were walking down the street.

"Ummm Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, Quatre?" Heero said

"Do you have any idea where were going to find a computer?"

"The library must have a few. Well search there first" Heero said walking a little faster.

Quatre just nodded and followed Heero in silence.

Aya, Yoji, Ken, Omi, and Trowa walked downstairs to find an unconscious Duo besides a chair.

"Duo!" Trowa said quickly running up to him and turning him over.

"I'm sorry Trowa, I don't think any of us knew he was in bad shape" Omi apologized.

"That's ok, just help me. I need a first aid kit, needle and thread and water" Trowa said pealing off Duo's shirt.

Omi and Ken ran off to do what Trowa told them as Yoji helped Trowa stop the bleeding and Aya just watched glairing. Once Omi and Ken returned, Trowa quickly patched up Duo and placed a clean shirt on him that Ken lent him.

"Now what?" asked Omi "If you want you can use my bed for him to sleep and rest"

"No thank you, he'll be just fine soon" Trowa said as they looked at him funny. Trowa pulled out a candy bar from his pocket and broke off a small piece. He leaned down to Duos mouth and waved the piece of candy "Duo…"

Duo's eyes shot open and he sat up snatching the piece of candy, "Candy!" Duo smiled and devoured it in a matter of seconds.


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Gundam guys or Weiss Kreuz guys.

x -- Kenshin!

Duo saw that he was looking into a familiar green eye. "Trowa?" he whispered

"Hey Duo" Trowa said relieved that Duo was okay.

"Man Trowa, I had the weirdest dream ever. We were transported here by a black hole and I fell into some garbage. Then some crazy guys thought I was a spy and brought me down to...a..." Duo noticed that there were four other guys looking at him and three of them were the ones that tied him up. "Oopes" Duo said "Trowa those are the guys. They got you too? It wasn't a dream?" he asked quickly "Have you found the others? Heero? Quatre?"

"Yes they are the guys who tied you up. No they did not capture me. No it wasn't a dream," Trowa answered "and no I haven't found Heero or Quatre" he replied quietly.

"Hey don't worry Tro, we'll find them k?" Duo said patting one of Trowa's shoulders.

Trowa looked at him and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know"

"Ahem," Yoji said interrupting the two. "Now that you're okay, we need some questions answered."

"No problem." grinned Duo, "But I'm hungry so you think we can get a bite to eat?"

"No problem, I was just about to make dinner." Omi smiled "We can introduce ourselves there. Come on" he said walking up the stairs followed by the rest.

"Heero, have you found anything?" asked Quatre for the 5th time that day.

"Hn" was Heero's reply again.

Quatre sighed and decided to look around the library. A half an hour later, Heero tapped on Quatre shoulder and informed him that he has found an idea of where they are by the tracking device he put in Duo's shirt. Quatre looked at him in shock that Heero would put a tracking device on someone but then realized that he must have a good reason… right? Quatre smiled at Heero and the two left to find their missing friends on the other side of the city.

As Omi was cooking dinner, Yoji left to close the store and Ken helped set the table with Aya.

"Um, is there something we can do to help?" asked Duo and Trowa nodded in agreement.

"Oh no the food is just about ready" smiled Omi.

"Well that's good, I'm very hungry" smiled Ken.

That made Duo snicker.

"What?" asked Ken.

"Nothing" smiled Duo.

"Just ignore him." Trowa warned, "Behave or I'll tell Heero."

"Oh? And what is he going to do? Shoot me?" asked Duo grinning at him "He won't care. It's not like were dating or anything unlike a certain friend of mine who is dating a certain blond boy."

"Duo…" warned Trowa.

"I know, I know, Shut up" Duo sighed.

"Yoji-kun, Ken-kun, Aya-kun, food's ready" Omi said placing the food in front of Duo and Trowa.

"Coming" Ken yelled running into the kitchen followed by Yoji and Aya walking.

Once everyone got their food…

"So, where are you from?" asked Omi to Trowa and Duo.

"A place you don't know of" answered Duo.

"Try us" Aya said glairing.

"Awww leave them alone Aya," Yoji teased "They're not the enemy so back off."

"You back off Yoji. They still haven't explained why he," Aya said pointing to Duo "was in our trash can."

"Yeah, why is that?" asked Ken.

"I told you, I fell in" Duo replied.

"How?" asked Aya.

"Why don't we change the subject?" suggested Omi.

"Good idea Omi" Yoji agreed "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves and tell us about your missing friends. Maybe we can help you find them?"

"Cool!" grinned Duo "Well like I said, my name is Duo Maxwell, this is my friend Trowa Barton, and we are missing two other guys. The first is Mr. Perfect Solder, Heero Yuy. You can't miss him. He's about my height with blue eyes and messy short brown hair. He has no emotions and threatens to kill everyone if they get in his way…

"Now doesn't that remind us of someone we know?" teased Yoji looking at Aya. Aya just glared at Yoji.

"… Then there is Quatre Raberba Winner. Boy is that a mouth full. Anyway, He is a little shorter than me with the blondest hair in the world and biggest blue eyes. Pretty nice guy, don't you think so Trowa?" Duo teased "Their dating" Duo whispered to the others.

"A guy dating another guy?" asked Omi

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Trowa

"Oh not at all" Omi said embarrassed "It's just uncommon. That's all. I'm not, um… sorry. It was rude" Omi apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Trowa said quietly "I understand."

"So…." Duo said now board.

Yoji looked outside "Hey it's raining"

"I hope there alright" Trowa said quietly.

"Hey don't worry, Quatre is with Heero. He won't let anything happen to him." Duo grinned.

"I know" Trowa smiled back slightly but his eyes still darted towards the entrance every few minutes.

Just then there was a banging on the door.

"They found us" Duo smiled and stood up.

"I'll get it" Ken yelled running to the door "Hello?" he asked looking out.

"Is Duo Maxwell there?" asked a brunette man with prussian blue eyes roughly.

"And a Trowa Barton?" asked a blond politely.

"Um yeah, hold on a sec" Ken said turning to the inside of the house. "Um Duo, I think your friends found you"

"Quatre?" asked Trowa standing up and started to walk to the door.

"Trowa!" Quatre yelled and pushing Ken with amazing strength and tackled Trowa, "I've missed you" he said hugging him.

"I've missed you too little one" Trowa chuckled softly. He used his elbows to prop himself while Quatre buried his face into Trowa's neck and placing soft kisses, murmuring about how worried he was.

"Hey Hee-chan" Duo grinned walking up to Heero who was standing in the doorway.

"Hn" replied Heero.

"Duo, are these your friends?" asked Omi

"Yep, everyone I would like you to meet Heero and the one on Trowa is Quatre" Duo smiled.

Heero and Aya just glared at one another untrusting, Aya reaching for his sword and Heero reaching for his gun..


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them. So don't sue.  
Authors note: sorry it took so long. I will finish this story don't worry.  
Chapter 4

Both Duo and Yoji managed to make Heero and Aya to put their weapons away quietly but neither relaxed.

"Well why don't you all come in and we can talk" smiled Omi walking behind Ken to the door.  
"Yeah, come on Hee-chan" Duo smiled pulling on Heero's arm and dragged him in. (ok so Heero can not be dragged but he followed Duo in)  
"Hn" was all Heero said following Duo in.  
Ken helped Omi bring in 4 extra chairs. Duo and Heero sat on the couch facing Yoji and Aya. Ken sat on one of the chairs he brought in also facing Heero and Duo and Omi sat on the floor net to Yoji and Aya. Because it didn't look like Quatre was going to let go of Trowa very soon so he sat up and leaned against the wall with Quatre in his lap.  
"So you're the friends Duo and Trowa were looking for." asked Ken.  
Duo nodded enthusiastically "Yep."  
"Who are you?" asked Aya glairing at Heero.  
"I could ask you the same thing" Heero replied glairing back.  
"Whoa, calm down Aya," Yoji smiled placing an arm on Aya's shoulder. Aya turned and glared at Yoji. "Don't mind him," smirked Yoji. "He won't do anything right now" Aya's glair just harden at Yoji.  
"For now?" asked Quatre sitting up slightly.  
"Anyways" smirked Yoji "My name is Yoji Kudou. This gorgeous red head" he said rubbing Aya's shoulder adding an even more deadly glair from Aya, "is Aya Fujimiya. That one," he said pointing to Omi, "Omi Tsukiyono and the brunette next to him is Ken Hidaka.  
"And you all work in a flower shop?" asked Trowa  
"Yes, is it that unusual?" asked Omi  
"Actually no. Not at all" Trowa said quietly.  
"Hey, do you think Wu Mans done with his mission yet?" asked Duo to Heero.  
"Baka" Heero said hitting Duo in the head "Shut up"  
"Mission?" Ken asked  
"Uh…um" Duo stuttered not knowing what to say.  
"I knew it, you were here for a certain reason" Aya growled standing up, holding up his sword to Heero's throat at the same time Heero pulled out his gun again at Aya.  
"Duo didn't mean…" Quatre was interrupted as he heard a beeping go off.  
"What's that beeping?" asked Duo. Every quieted down and listened.  
"My computer" Omi said surprised. He hopped up and ran downstairs. The others looked at each other then followed him. Omi quickly sat in front of the computer and started typing.  
"Hun? That's odd" Omi mumbled. The others gathered around him.  
"What's odd Omi?" asked Ken  
"Well it says I have some one trying to send a video feed through"  
"and…" Ken said not quite understanding.  
"Well I just have never seen anyone being able to hack into my computer" Omi said continuing typing on the computer. Just then a video screen appeared and a very mad Asian man appeared.  
"Wu Man!" Duo exclaimed pushing Omi away. Omi began to fall but Ken caught him and swore at Duo quietly.  
"Maxwell, where are you?"  
"Awwww Wu Man. Didn't know you cared" Duo grinned  
"Wu Fei, how were you able to contact us?" asked Quatre coming beside Duo.  
"Quatre, thank god. I was afraid only Maxwell was there"  
"No, Heero and Trowa are here as well. But you didn't answer my question Wu Fei."  
"I don't know. I just did. Look I need to speak with all of you guys. Some how we all got here."  
"It's another dimention." a voice shouted from behind Wu Fei.  
"Who's that?" asked Duo.  
"I'm you're helper." the voice shouted. Wu Fei was suddenly pushed out of the screed and a small boy with messy green hair and brown eyes was only seen "Hi my name is Kip and I was sent here to help you. We all have a lot of work to do and now that I have all 5 princes and the general, we can start."  
Wu Fei suddenly pushed the kid away. "As you can see, we really need to talk"  
"5 princes and a general? Is that a code name?" asked Quatre.  
"There are only 5 of us unless the kid means himself" Heero reasoned.  
"I'm not the general. He's right here with me."

"You mean Wu Man?" asked Duo  
"No Zechs"

We'll I'll leave it there for now. Review please.


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

Authors note: hey, sorry I haven't up dated for a long time but I have had a major writers block. I think I now have more of an idea to write about. Review my stories please. I like people's opinions and right now I have no idea what anyone thinks of any of my stories.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recap:

"5 princes and a general? Is that a code name?" asked Quatre  
"There are only 5 of us unless the kid means himself" Heero reasoned

"I'm not the general. He's right here with me"

"You mean Wu Man?" asked Duo  
"No Zechs"

"WHAT?" was the reply from Quatre and Duo.

"The general Zechs." replied Kip smiling. "He's right here with Wu Fei and me."

"Wu Man, why is Zechs with you on a mission?" asked Duo grinning like a chesser cat.

"I do not have to explain myself to you Maxwell. What I do on my own is my own business." Wu Fei glared as he pushed Kip out of the screen.

"Hey!" yelled Kip in the background.

"What is you're location?" asked Wu Fei seriously.

"I'll send you a map on the screen." Heero replied pushing Duo off the chair and began typing.

"Hey! Owwwwwwwww" whined Duo sitting up from where he laid on the floor, rubbing his head. "Hee-chan, that was mean." Duo pouted.

"Hn" Heero replied ignoring Duo's whines.

"I'll meet up with you in about 10 minutes." Wu Fei said sitting back and closing the screen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well I guess you'll meet the fifth and last gundam member." Duo stretched as he stood up and looked at Omi, Ken, Aya, and Yoji.

"There are more people?" asked Omi.

"Why do you all need to meet here?" glared Aya.

"Because, we there is already 4 of us here and the others are on their way." Heero glared back at Aya from his seat in front of the computer.

"Where are you guys from?" asked Ken. "And why is that kid ranting about you all being from another planet?"

"I think that's what we need to find out as well." mumbled Trowa.

"I agree" Quatre nodded quietly grabbing Trowa's hand.

"Why don't we all go up stairs and wait for your friends. Then we'll sort all of this out and we all can go on our merry ways" smirked Yoji putting a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up.

"Not in here baka" glared Aya pulling the cigarette from Yoji's mouth and threw it to the floor, stepping on it.

"But…" Yoji pouted.

"I doubt the others would like to die with you and your smoke." Aya replied walking up stairs.

"Fine." sighed Yoji following the red head up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Duo running to the door.

"Maxwell!" was heard through the house followed by some swearing in Mandarin.

"We're all in the kitchen Wu Man," grinned Duo pulling him into the kitchen followed by Zechs and Kip.

"Let go of me Maxwell." Wu Fei glared pulling away from Duo's grip.

"Hi everyone," smiled the kid that walked out from behind Zechs. "My name is Kip." Kip stood only about 5 feet. He had mossy green hair and brown eyes. His clothing was plain brown and he wore a pouch at his side.

"Hi Kip," grinned Duo, "My name is Duo Maxwell, this is Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Aya, Yoji, Ken, and ummm Omi." Duo pointed out everyone that was sitting on the couches.

"Well we have a lot of work to do and not enough time to play," replied Kip sitting on one of the recliners facing everyone.

"I think it is time I got some answers from everyone." Aya said standing up slowly.

"Shoot." smiled Kip.

"Who are all of you? Why are you all in our house? Why was that idiot," Aya pointed to Duo glairing, "in our trash can? What did you mean when you said mission? And what the hell are you, Kip, talking about with the princes and general and all."

"That's easy, but the only reasons I will tell you the answers is because I need you're help." Replied Kip reaching into his pouch and pulled out an old leather book. Opening the book, he pulled out an old photo and passed it around. "This is a picture of the royal children before we sent them to earth." As each person looked at the picture, it was almost identical to each of the gundam guys. They were all sitting on a thrown with a symbol on each chair above their heads. They wore robes and even Trowa and Heero had a small smile. Zechs was standing beside Wu Fei's chair in a white general suite and a silver helmet in his left arm.

"Is that us?" asked Quatre wide eyed passing the picture to Trowa.

"Yes, it was the night of you're celebration for finally receiving the thrones. That was almost 100 year ago. I am the king's royal assistant. I have the freedom to do whatever I please to protect the king's and queen's of the country."

"And where is that?" asked Wu Fei.

"In another galaxy, there is a blue planet almost identical to this one. It is called Arrton. There, you're parents all ruled a section of the world. They all worked together and you all grew up close. It was you're 18th year and the youngest, Quatre, was finally of age. So you all had a ceremony and became king's of you're parents country. That night, the, Duo's castle, where the celebration was being held was attacked and I was quickly told to protect all of you no matter what. I ordered Zechs to aid me because I needed someone to watch my back as I begun a spell. This spell took you to earth. It takes about 80 to 85 years to get to earth, so in order not to have you die, I turned your lives backwards and you all became infants once again. What I didn't plan was that the planet was to start its own war. You all know what happened then. I didn't come after you immediately because I needed to help you're parents. I sent Zechs also with you but he was separated. It was destiny for you all to meet, so instead I waited until that day. However, my plans were ruined once again when you were all fighting the war. I was going to wait about 5 years more but it seems like time is running out." Kip explained as he passed the old leather photo book with other pictures.

"Where are we now?" asked Duo as he turned the pages of the book.

"You are on earth but a several hundreds years behind. They do not have the technologies advances or the colonies in space yet. I didn't plan for you to appear hear. I wasn't even the one who brought you all here. It was Sterrick."

"Who?"

"Sterrick. He is one powerful enemy. He was the one who attach your castle. He and his enemies are trying to extract his revenge through by killing all of you guys. He is not powerful enough and that is why I am here. We need to find he 5 medallions and unlock you're powers if we ever want to have a chance to defeat him." Kip said as he watched everyone start to believe him.

"Wow, but you make it sound like you're a lot older." Trowa noticed.

"I am" replied Kip smiling once more, "I am about 1,000 years old." Laughed at their shocked faces. I am an elf. One of the last of my kind. You kings took me in first as a slave, but then as a helper. I am one of the most important people there. Elves live about 10,000 year's t 20,000 years old. I am still very young." Kip answered. "And now I must do my job. We need to find the five medallions. I knew that this word did not have magic, so I binded your powers in five medallions. When we find them, you will be able to go home. I am sorry that I can not tell you more but…"

The door opened and everyone turned to look as a woman in a red suite and with bright red hair walked in. "Hello boys." she smiled.

"Hey Manix." smirked Yoji.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

Authors note: hey, sorry I haven't up dated for a long time but I have had a major writers block. I think I now have more of an idea to write about. Review my stories please. I like people's opinions and right now, I have no idea what anyone thinks of any of my stories.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Around the same time as when the Gundam Wing boys arrived in the Weiss Kreuz world, another man was compleating the next task he had planed…

Sterrick walked up to an old house deep in the forest, behind were his closest followers. He raised his hand to knock when the door opened and there stood a man in a business suit. The man frowned at the guest and asked in a harsh tone, "What do you want?"

Sterrick stepped aside letting a small girl with snow-white hair and sea blue eyes walked forward holding a small blue bag. "Go" he commanded. Before Crawford could think, the girl opened up her small bag and withdrew a large ring. Then with surprising speed that even surpassed Schuldig, she placed the right on Crawford's neck. "Now let me in." ordered Sterrick as he pushed passed Crawford.

"I…what the hell did you put on me?" demanded Crawford pulling at the ring hat fit snugly around his neck.

"Well that is rude Bradly." Sterrick commented as he settled himself onto an old armchair. "All your cursing and glairing. I almost believe you didn't want me here."

"Well why don't I show you how much I don't like you here," mumbled Crawford. Sterrick continued to laugh as Crawford continued to grow angrier and angrier. He finally lunged at Sterrick as he pulled out his gun from his pocket and aimed it at Sterrick temple. "I don't know what you were planning but I never ordered around by anyone," Crawford smirked as he pulled the trigger. But Crawford started to turn the gun in his hand towards himself against his will.

"Good job Amorra," Sterrick said looking behind Crawford. Crawford turned his head to see the small girl who had placed the ring in his neck standing behind him with a blue light swirling around her.

"Do not do anything to hurt my master," warned the small girl named Amorra in a small voice.

"What?" Crawford's own hand placed the gun against his own temple. Small beads of sweat broke out on Crawford's forehead as he struggled to force his hand to let go of the gun. Crawford's finger started to pull back the trigger once again but the gun suddenly flung fro his hand against the wall. Crawford looked to see that it was Nagi standing in the doorway with Farfarello and Schuldig.

"Wonderful! You are all here!" "Have a seat Bradly. I want to have a chat with you."

Crawford grudengly sat across from Sterrick, trying to regain some of his dignity.

"I am here to ask you 4 if you would like to join me. Your talents and knowledge will be very useful."

"Why should we even listen to you?" Schuldig stated.

"Apparently you know us yet we do not know you." Nagi questioned quietly.

"Apparently." nodded Sterrick. He stood as he pointed to himself. "My name is Sterrick. This is my servant Amorra," he waived a hand to a small girl with long white hair and crystal blue eyes holding a small blue bag, "and my faithful followers Drarlath," a tall slim man with short black hair and yellow eyes in a white business suite bowed, "and his sister Sevavia." She too bowed her long light green hair falling over one shoulder. Her green eyes sparkled with a little red as she smiled the members of Schwartz. She stood again fixing her very reveling short red dress.

Sterrick looked up at Schuldig and smirked causing a confused look on Schuldig's face. "Don't try to read my mind or my servant's minds. It won't work. Drarlath is a very powerful psychic and telepath. Also, all of Sevavia contains so much poison in her body that she could destroy half of the country without even trying."

"So why are you here?" snarled Crawford.

"Like I said, I would like for you all to join me."

"In doing?"

"In destroying some annoying pest standing in my way to victory and rule my home planet."

"And why would we help you?" questioned Nagi walking beside Crawford.

"Because I know what you all want."

"And what would that be?" Schuldig asked

"Cayos. The whole planet earth in total cayos and one other thing…" he smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Yes?" smirked Schuldig back.

"The death of Weiss Kreuz"

"That seems all fine but…" Crawford paused for a moment, "but what if we say 'no'?"

"And why would you all do a stupid thing like that?" snarled Drarlath.

"We could do our own planning for the destruction for the world and death of Weiss Kreuz. We don't need you." Nagi answered suddenly seeming board of the conversation.

"Our plan will work better if we don't have to deal with listening to an old man with stupid ideas of taking over the world." Farfarello smirked playing with one of his knives.

"Then I could make you." growled Sterrick standing up quickly.

"Really? Go ahead and try," smiled Schuldig taking a few steps forward.

"Fine." smiled Sterrick snapping his fingers. "Amorra, bind them." He ordered sitting back down.

Before any of the Schwarz team could move even think, the small girl opened up her small blue bag and withdrew four large rings. Then with speed that surpassed even Schuldig, she placed one ring on each of the members of Schwarz. The rings shrunk fitting snuggly around each neck.

"What the hell did you put around us?" demanded Schuldig pulling on the ring on his neck.

"Amorra has the power to bind any person to her command. She is quite a good little elf I captured some time ago. I was able to use one of her own rings to bind her and now you will all follow her command and in turn follow my command. I tried to work with you but you all gave me no choice. We will eliminate the five princes and capture the medallions. Now…" Sterrick was about to continue but Schuldig interrupted.

"Get this fucking thing off of me or I swear I'll…" Schuldig swore.

"Shut up Schuldig!" ordered Crawford.

Schuldig opened up his mouth to argue but a harsh glair from his leader left Schuldig mumbling in German to himself glairing at the new "boss". The other two members of Schwarz quieted their anger as Crawford gave them the same warning glair.

"Smart more Bradly," commended Sterrick, "thank you".

"I didn't do it for you," warned Crawford, "and don't call me Bradly."

"I know Bradly. Now, get me a drink of your best wine." He snapped his fingers.

"My master wants wine Bradly." Amorra said softly. "The best."

"No…" Crawford growled but even as he protested, he rose and walked over to the kitchen.

"Resist all you want but after a while you will be overcome by it. They all do in time." Laughed Sterrick.

Authors note: Well I re wrote this one. What do ya think? Does it sound more like how Schwarz would really act?


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

Authors note: hey, sorry I haven't up dated for a long time but I have had a major writers block. I think I now have more of an idea to write about. Review my stories please. I like people's opinions and right now I have no idea what anyone thinks of any of my stories.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recap:

"…And now I must do my job. We need to find the five medallions. I knew that this word did not have magic, so I binded your powers in five medallions. When we find them, you will be able to go home. I am sorry that I can not tell you more but…"

The door opened and everyone turned to look as a woman in a red suite and with bright red hair walked in. "Hello boys." she smiled.

"Hey Manix." smirked Yoji.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The five gundam guys looked up to see a beautiful woman with bright red hair and a red suit standing at the entrance of the house holding a brown folder.

"I didn't realize you were going to have guest." Manix said walking over to Aya who stood and reached out for the folder.

"Neither did we." Answered Aya as Manix let go of the folder and looked up at him.

"I see." she mumbled, "Well I just wanted to tell you that folder has all of you're questions about the test."

"Oh thank you Manix." Omi replied noticing the coded speaking. 'This must be a really important mission for being this drastic.' he thought.

"Well it's late and I really must head home. Keep me posted." Manix smiled softly and walked out and down the street.

The four members of Weiss Kreuz looked at each other.

"Downstairs. Now." Ordered Aya walking passed the Gundam Wing members.

"Well be back in a few minutes." Assured Omi quickly before he and his other teammates followed Aya downstairs and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Duo.

"Their up to something." murmured Quatre finally sanding up from his current spot on Trowa and then helped Trowa stand too.

"What do you suggest Heero?" asked Wu Fei.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Downstairs with Weiss Kreuz…

"What's the mission?" asked Ken as he turned on the light and locked the door.

Aya opened up the folder to reveal some pictures of men and a note. "There's a note." Aya stated.

"Well read it Aya," sighed Yoji taking a drag of his cigarette and sitting himself on one of the couches.

"It says, 'Weiss, these are pictures of the notorious gang called Vampire Blood. This group has gotten a hold of a powerful and unknown object that causes unexplainable events to happen. They are using this to cause trouble in the streets. Eliminate them and retrieve the object. Defenders of the night, deny these beast their tomorrow.'" Aya read carefully.

"Right, let's go." Ken said putting on his jacket and reaching for his glove.

Yoji and Aya nodded both reaching for their weapons when Omi spoke up.

"Wait!" Omi called.

"What Omi?" asked Yoji putting out his cigarette.

"What about our guest up stairs?" Omi asked in a harsh whisper.

"Ummm…." Yoji thought. Aya remained silent but looked up towards the door.

"Why don't we just kick them out?" suggested Ken.

"Ken-kun that's mean." Omi pouted.

"They will stay the night." Aya decided putting down his sword. "Their hiding something and I don't trust them. There are too many unanswered questions."

"Where are we going to put them? We only have one guest room." Omi pointed out.

"I'll guess we will have to buddy up." grinned Ken looking at Omi making Omi blush slightly. Yoji smirked at the oblivious flirting and Aya rolled his eyes.

"So who with who?" asked Yoji.

"Well um…I guess Ken-kun and I could share his room. My room could be used because no offence or anything but I don't think they want to sleep in you're room Ken-kun." Omi suggested.

"What's wrong with my room?" asked Ken offended.

"It's a pig pen." Aya cut in.

"I don't mind though Ken-kun." Omi smiled up brightly at Ken.

"So that leaves you and me roomy" Yoji smirked as Aya glared at Yoji. "Your room is neater. So why don't you stay…"

"We'll use my room. I do not want strangers snooping around it." Aya ordered before Yoji could finish.

"Fine, so how do you suppose they are going to let all of us leave?" asked Yoji raising an eyebrow.

"They won't. They do not trust us either. Well sneak out in one hour. Meet in front of the flower shop." Aya turned and walked back up stairs. "Let none of them know you are leaving." He ordered in a harsh whisper before opening the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The door opened and all the gundam guys looked to see Aya, Yoji, Ken and Omi enter the main room once again.

"Um…do any of you have a place to stay the night?" asked Omi looking at each of the gundam members.

"Not at the moment." Duo answered before Heero shoved his elbow into Duo's stomach. "Ahhh…I mean we…"

"That is none of you're concern." Heero finished glairing at Omi.

"Oh…well we all wanted to invite you to stay the night since it is so late." Ken added putting a hand on Omi shoulder.

"Their up to something." whispered Zech to Wu Fei who nodded in agreement.

""Thank you, we accept." Quatre smiled brightly.

"Wonderful." Yoji said, "Two of you can share my room, Two can share Omi's room, and the last three can use the spare. Unless any of you have a problem with that."

"Oh no. We'll take it." Quatre smiled taking hold of Trowa's arm.

"Okay then. So who will go where?" asked Omi.

"Duo and I will go to yours Yoji. Trowa and Quatre can use Omi's. Zech, Wu Fei and the kid can use the spare." Heero nodded.

"My name is Kip!" Kip yelled feeling ignored.

"Why do I have to stay with the brat?" demanded Wu Fei.

"You found him. You deal with him." Heero glared. Wu Fei glared back but kept his mouth shut.

"Fine. Well all have to go to sleep now. We have work tomorrow." Aya announced walking up the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About an hour later after the gundam guys were shown to their rooms and thought to be asleep…

Duo turned over in the bed he and Heero were sharing. "Heero I know you are awake. What do you think the guys here are up to?"

"I don't know." Heero said sitting up and placing his shoes.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Duo following Heero's example and began to get dressed.

"Follow them." Heero announced opening the door to see Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei, Zech and Kip standing in front of the door.

"About time." smirked Zech.

"They left about 5 minutes ago." Trowa informed them.

"How do you suggest we are going to find them?" asked Duo.

"One step ahead of you." Quatre smiled as he held out a small device.

"You mean…"Duo understood.

"I got the idea from Heero when he used the tracking device to find you Duo." Quatre informed them. "I merely placed one on each of the 4 strangers here before they left."

"So where are they headed?" asked Heero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei, Zech, and Kip arrived where the tracking device said they were about a 15 minutes later, just in time to see Aya, Yoji, Ken and Omi begin to fight.

"So that is what their weapons are for." Duo whispered as Heero placed his hand on Duo's mouth to shut him up.

"Be quiet Duo." Quatre whispered beside him.

"What do you think their doing?" asked Wu Fei quietly.

"I don't know." Heero glared as he watched Aya draw his sword and slicing the attackers down. "But this is definitely not the first time they have done this." He pointed out.

"Who ever thought the youngest one could kill so easily." Zech mumbled.

"Well he is not the only one who shocks people." Wu Fei smirked looking at Quatre.

"It's not my fault I look the way I do." Quatre defended himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a half an hour of fighting, the attackers were dead. Aya bent down and picked up the medallion that the leader had around his neck.

"Did you get the item?" asked Omi walking over quickly.

"Yes" Aya replied as a car drove up and some familiar enemies got out.

"Well, well, look who's still kicking." Yoji smirked getting into a fighting stance.

"I could say the same for the 4 of you." Crawford suggested. "So it seems all of you made it out pretty decently after our last fight."

"We won't let that happen again." Farfarello said quickly before licking one of his daggers.

"Not now Farfarello." warned Crawford.

"We must follow out the plan." Nagi instructed.

"What happened to you?" asked Omi noticing something was defiantly different about them.

There was a crack from behind Weiss Kreuz. All of them turned to where the noise came, weapons in hand.

"It will be better if they die now!" yelled Farfarello making a jump towards Aya's back. Aya turned but was too late as Farfarello when a loud crack and Farfarello flew back. "Damn, what happened?" he cursed looking up to the shooter and saw Heero.

"There here." whispered Schuldig steeping back to the car.

"Let's go. Now we know." Ordered Crawford. The Schwarz team jumped into the car and drove off quickly.

The member of Weiss turned to see Heero standing but no gun in hand.

"Where did you come from?" demanded Aya angered that the annoying kid saved his life.

"Hn" replied Heero.

"Where did you're weapon go?" asked Omi knowing that that was a gun shot heard as he looked at Heero only wearing black bicycle shorts and a green tang top.

"Don't bother to look. You'll never find it. Not one ever finds all of Heero's guns." Duo grinned standing up from his hiding spot.

The other Gundam Wing guys, Zech, and Kip also stood.

"How did you find us?" asked Omi

"A tracking device on all of you. I put them there because I knew there was something you all weren't telling us.

"Who are you?" asked Omi. "Who are you all really?"

"We could ask you all the same question." Zech announced crossing his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at Schwarz's former hiding spot that is now Sterrick.

The Schwarz team entered quietly as Drarlath turned on the lights. The members of Schwarz looked up at their "master" annoyed.

"So…did you find the princes? Was my assumption correct? They are in the help of Weiss?" asked Sterrick.

"Yes…my master." Crawford agreed grudgingly.

"Good. Now that I am right. I want the next part of my plan in motion. The princes are defenseless unless they could find their 5 medallions. That will unlock their power. I want those medallions. Find them." Sterrick ordered.

"What do they look like?" asked Nagi calmly.

"Like this," he held out one of the medallions. "This is the prince Duo's. I got it some time ago." The medallion was violet and silver with a symbol in it. "This enables me to walk though walls and turn invisible. But I need the rest."

"As you wish." bowed Crawford stiffly.

"Bradly, stop fighting my magic. You can't prevent it. No one can." laughed Sterrick.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So what do you all think? Good? Bad? What?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Weiss Kreuz home…

The guys sat in an uneasy silence around the main room. The four Weiss Kreuz members on one side still holding onto their weapons and Heero with his gun out once again, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei, Zechs, and Kip on the other side. As Yoji lit a cigarette and took a drag, Duo spoke up, "So who are you?"

Aya opened up his mouth to argue but Yoji cut in, "What we do is none of your concern. But I do have one question. Why did Schwarz leave after seeing you seven?"

"Who's Schwarz?" asked Quatre

"Schwarz is our enemy. A group of four men who used to be the bodyguards for Reiji Takatori. They also worked for a more powerful group called Estet before turning on them and killing one of the members."

"Okay…" Duo sighed, "Well we don't know them."

"So why did they leave after seeing you seven then?" demanded Aya.

"Who knows? Maybe they were afraid of Heero's deadly glair" Duo joked. Heero smacked Duo in the head. "Oww" Duo rubbed the lump that will inevitably form on the back of his head from Heero's hit. "Heero…"

"Shut up" ordered Heero never taking his eyes off who he considered the enemy; Aya, Yoji, Ken and Omi.

"Maybe the appearance of Schwarz is connected to these strangers appearing." Omi suggested.

"What do you mean?" Yoji curiously asked looking at the small blond.

"Well, I mean there has been no activity from Schwarz since our last battle almost two years ago. Don't you think that is more than coincidence that they suddenly come out of hiding the same time we run into these strangers? Maybe they're connected."

"So you're saying they're working for Schwarz," concluded Ken.

"Not necessarily. I mean I do believe them when they said they have never heard of Schwarz. Maybe Schwarz had found another boss. The same one who is after these strangers." Omi turned to Kip, "What did you say his name was? Sterrick?"

"Yep, finally someone is talking me seriously." Kip cheered.

"Why should we believe any of them? Maybe they're spies of some sort here to make us let our guard down and then eliminate us." Aya reasoned.

"Well if that is true then why didn't they attack when they realized that we were not going to believe them? Why did they not attack when our back was turned to Schwarz? Why did Heero shoot Farfarello and prevent him from attacking you, Aya?" Omi questioned. "I do not doubt that they have secrets that they keep from us and we too have secrets that we will keep from them. However, I believe who ever has brought Schwarz out of hiding has also brought these guys from where ever they are from. And I seriously believe that if Schwarz is involved, there is more at stake than just their lives and a world we know nothing about."

"So what are you suggesting Omi?" asked Yoji as he finished off his cigarette and flicked it into the trashcan.

"Well I suppose that we should work together since it seems our enemies are doing the same." concluded Omi smiling brightly. "Don't you agree Aya?"

"I still do not trust them but Omi is right. Whatever Schwarz is up to is far more dangerous than what they could ever do." glared Aya.

"What are you saying?" Duo began to get offended. "That we are not dangerous? That we can't hurt you? Because if you are than…"

"I'm saying that you kids are not much of a danger compared to Schwarz." finished Aya.

"Hn" Heero answered, "Think what ever you like. If you prove to be a hindrance to our mission than we will eliminate you without question. Until then we shall accompany you four."

"I was about to say the same" Aya said meeting Heero's glair with one of his own.

"Well now that that is settled, why don't we all hit the sack. I'm tired." yawned Yoji walking up the stairs.

"Don't forget Kudo, you have the morning shift with me." Aya warned.

"Don't remind me." Yoji sighed as he walked to Aya's room and shut the door.

"Aya?" Kip asked walking over to the tall red head. "Can I please have the item you found on your mission today?"

"No"

"Yes" Kip insisted, "It is not yours so you can't keep it."

"No" growled Aya.

"To bad." Kip laughed as he quickly ran over to Aya and pulled the medallion out of his grasp.

"What the," Aya only saw a blur as the medallion was pulled out of his hand.

"I did ask for it first." reminded Kip.

"What are you going to do with that?" Quatre asked as Kip walked over to him and held out the medallion.

"Take it" Kip smiled, "It's yours."

"Mine?" Quatre asked taking the medallion.

"Yeah this one is yours so put it on." Kip insisted. Quatre slipped the medallion onto his neck and a blue light flash.

"What was that?" asked Duo.

"Now I agree with Yoji. It's time to sleep." Kip ran off up the stairs and into the room he was staying with Wu Fei and Zechs.

The next morning everyone awoke to a loud yell followed by a huge crash from Omi's room where Trowa and Quatre were. The other guys emerged from the rooms only in boxers and some with t-shirts, weapons in hand, as they looked at one another.

"What's happening?" whispered Ken to Omi as he watched Heero and Duo cautiously walk towards Omi's door. Wu Fei and Zechs not far behind.

"Should we wait?" Yoji asked Aya beside him as he saw Heero reach for the door handle.

"Let these strangers fend for themselves. If it poses a threat to us, then eliminate it." Aya ordered in a harsh whisper.

Heero slowly opened the door with his gun ready and Duo was right behind him when another crash was heard and what sounded like muffled sobs.

"Wait"

The four assassins, Heero, Duo, Wu Fei, and Zech turned to see Kip walking of his room calmly.

"Why? Zero three and zero four are in danger." Heero demanded.

"Because you'll only make things worse. Put your weapons away and I'll get the door." Kip instructed.

Heero lowered his gun but still did not put it away as Kip slowly opened the door.

Inside the room was a disaster. Omi's once immaculate room was now a total wreak. Duo noticed Trowa only in boxers, sitting against the wall closest to the door with a hurt expression as he stared at Quatre on the opposite end huddled in a corner. Quatre's face was buried in his knees with his arms drawn up around his legs.

"What happened?" Omi asked wide-eyed.

"Tro? What's up with Quat?" Duo asked walking over to the quiet man on the floor.

"I…I don't know" Trowa began, "We woke up just like normal but than tings went bad. Things…small things started to float. That startled him and me but the more he began to panic the more things started to move. I tried to calm him but that made things only fly at me. I just…I don't know what to do."

"Kip"

"Yes Heero?" Kip walked over to Heero.

"What is Quatre's ability? What did you unlock with that medallion?" Heero asked watching Quatre carefully.

"Quatre is able to move objects with his mind." Kip answered frowning as he looked back and forth between Trowa and Quatre.

"I understand" Heero nodded. He turned towards Trowa, "He needs to clam down."

"Bingo" Kip smiled "You're catching on. Your abilities are connected to your emotions. "Kip tugged at Trowa's hand "You need to clam him down."

"But…I can't" Trowa said helplessly.

"He trusts you. He loves you." Kip reasoned. "If he sees that you're not afraid and he won't be either."

"I'll try" Trowa nodded quietly. He slowly and quietly walked towards his blond lover. "Quatre?" he said softly.

"Stay away! I'm dangerous!" Quatre warned tearfully.

"I…" Trowa looked back at Kip and his fellow gundam members.

"Go on" urged Kip.

"Quatre, please look at me." Trowa asked softly.

Slowly Quatre lifted his head. His face wet with tears and he eyes red and irritated. "What?"

"Come here little one" Trowa asked sitting in front of him.

"I hurt you" Quatre was insistent on blaming himself. Trowa knew that as he touched his right shoulder where the lamp his him.

"It wasn't your fault. You know I don't blame you."

"But…"

"Come here Quatre. Why don't you help me take care of it before it bruises?" Trowa kept his voice soft.

Duo noticed the things that were still floating slowly begin to decent to the ground as Quatre calmed down.

"You're not mad at me? You don't hate me?" Quatre asked refusing to move.

"Never" Trowa answered with out hesitating. He scooted besides Quatre and pulled him slowly into his lap.

"And you don't think I'm a freak?" Quatre continued.

"No" was the response from Quatre taller lover.

"And…" Quatre yawned, "And…"

"Sleepy?" Trowa asked even as Quatre leaned he head against Trowa's chest.

Quatre shook his head slowly even as he closed his eyes and relaxed eventually falling asleep.

As the others watched, Trowa calm down, they quietly made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

Duo watched the four assassins in what he assumed was their normal routine. Aya began to make coffee while Omi began to make breakfast. When Aya turned his back to get out a mug out of the cabinet, Yoji poured himself almost the entire first batch of coffee. Aya glared at Yoji and Yoji just smiled lazily as he watched Aya make a new batch of coffee for himself.

"Mmmmmmm" Yoji moaned as Aya glared harder.

"Hn" Aya replied taking a piece of toast off Yoji's plate that Omi had just placed down.

"Hey!" Yoji complained.

"You have more." Aya interrupted as Yoji pouted. Then sighing he began to eat the rest of his meal.

Ken handed Omi another plate as Omi was filling Ken with the latest news at his school. Duo noticed that Ken wasn't really listening to Omi but rather just enjoying hearing Omi's voice and laugh as he explained why his computer class was so much fun.

Duo barely heard someone calling his name. It was Heero. He was trying to tell him something. "Hun?" Duo replied. "Sorry Hee-chan. Just spaced out for a bit. What you say?"

"I told you not to call me that." Heero warned, "Anyways, I was asking if you were going to eat anything."

"Of course! Why…" Duo stopped and noticed that a plate of food had been placed in front of him and was beginning to cool down. "Oh!" Duo replied picking up a fork and began to shovel food into his mouth. Duo tried to keep his mind on the delicious food in front of him but his mind kept wandering back to the two couples forming right in front of him. Duo knew he was dumb in some subjects but love was one he considered somewhat knowledgeable about and what he saw was with Ken and Omi and even with Aya and Yoji was definitely some type of love. Okay so maybe it wasn't that obvious but he knew what he saw. Yep, sooner of later they'll figure out what's going on.

After breakfast, Omi ran off to school and Ken left to play soccer with some neighboring kids before working the afternoon shift with Omi. Trowa and Quatre had left saying they were going to explore their surroundings and Kip, Wu Fei, and Zech left with Kip saying something about needing supplies in order to find the next medallion. Duo asked if he and Heero could hang around the shop. Aya ordered that is they do that they keep out of his way.

The shop was busy but not crowded. Yoji flirting with some customers as Aya made some elaborate flower placements. Duo tried to help costumers while Heero ran the register. Duo was looking at the flowers as a woman walked up to him.

"Excuse me but do you work here?" the woman asked.

"Um...yeah for a bit. What do ya need?" Duo asked grinning.

"My friend is ill and I would like to bring her some flowers to cheer her up. I was wondering if you could find some with a nice meaning I could express to her."

"Meaning?" Duo asked confused.

"You know now each flower had a meaning. Red rose means love. Yellow rose means friendship."

"Oh well um…" Duo looked at the assortments of flowers. How about these? Their pretty" Duo asked holding up some yellow daffodils.

"I don't think so Duo." Yoji replied from where he was surrounded but young girls.

"Why?"

"Their called Jonquil. They mean love me, affection returned, desire, sympathy, or desire for a return of affection. (1)" Yoji explained. "She probably wouldn't want to give that meaning to her friend."

Duo blushed slightly and glanced at Heero although Heero's back was turned. "Oh" Duo answered. Grinning he looked up at the woman, "Sorry, I don't really know the meaning's of the flowers."

"That's quite alright. How about I get some yellow roses. I do know what they mean." She smiled back.

"Cool, I'll go get them." Duo ran off. Just his luck He had to grab flowers with those meanings. Just one more thing to remind him of Heero.

222

1- I got the meaning of the flower from Pioneer Thinking at… http/ notes: Hey, I'm back again. School started so I will be able to write in between my classes again. Well what do ya think? I LOVE feedback. Oh and I serious believe Trowa and Quatre would behave like that so nah!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That evening as Ken and Omi were closing up the shop and the others were helping by cleaning up, Manix walked quickly in. "Hello boys" she smiled then stopped once again as she noticed the strangers still there.

Aya noticed and nodded to Manix. "It's alright. We're currently working with them."

"I see." She agreed and looked at the other Weiss Kreuz boys. "Well then here's the information." Manix handed a brown folder to Aya. Yoji, Ken, and Omi gathered around to look at the pictures as Manix spoke. "It seems Schwarz is back and working for a new boss. His name is Sterrick from what we gather. Sterrick has two unknown partners. A woman with red hair and a brown haired man. We have not been able to find any information on any of these three but we could definitely tell that it is not good. So far Schwarz has been searching for something but we do know what it is. However, they must be stopped once again. Innocent people are losing their lives for this object they are searching for."

"We already knew about Schwarz returning. They showed themselves last night on our other mission. We also know about Sterrick. Or what this boy has told us." Aya said gesturing to Kip.

"And how did he know?" Manix questioned.

"I'm right here. Don't talk like I'm not." Kip crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew because I knew Sterrick before all of this happened. I would explain it to you but it would take too long and you don't need to know it."

"Fine, I believe you Aya. Be careful Yoji, Aya, Ken and Omi. Their dangerous." Manix cautioned. "All the needed information is in the folder."

"Wait!" Kip yelled as Manix turned to leave. Kip ran up the Manix and pulled at the necklace around her neck.

"What?" demanded Manix already annoyed at the small kid. "That's my necklace you idiot."

"Where did you get it?" demanded Kip slipping the necklace off of her neck.

"Give it back to me you brat." Manix demanded walking towards Kip. "I found it one day. Okay?"

"Well it's not yours so you can't have it." Kip said running back to the Gundam Wing members.

"What are you doing?" questioned Omi.

"Hey that looks like another medallion!" Duo announced grabbing the necklace from Kip.

"Correct!" Kip smiled. "Two down and three to go.

"So whose is it?" Duo asked looking at the necklace very intently.

"It's Heero's," Kip answered as he snatched the necklace away from Duo and placed it onto Heero's neck. There was the same blue flash and everyone turned to look at Heero.

"So Hee-chan, feel any different?" Duo asked.

"Hn" replied Heero as he looked at his hands wondering what destructive powers just had been unlocked.

"What just happened?" Manix whispered quickly at looking at Weiss Kreuz.

"Long story Manix my dear." Yoji answered slipping one arm around Manix. "But, don't worry. We have it all under control." He finished and Manix stepped aside, letting Yoji's arm dropped.

"So what is Heero's power?" asked Quarter curiously as he played with the medallion around his neck.

"Heero can manipulate and control fire." Kip stated simply. "His emotions are connected to fire and all the characteristics of it."

"Cool!" Duo gasped "Do something cool Heero. Like make Quatre's close go on fire or something." He laughed.

"You wouldn't right Heero?" Quatre looked at the fellow gundam member.

"Hn shut up baka," answered Heero. Heero looked at the Weiss Kreuz members who were intently reading their new mission.

Aya looked up from reading the mission and stared back at Heero. "Their at a club." He stated answering Heero's unspoken question.

"Hn" replied Heero turning to look at the rest of the Gundam Wing members, Zech and Kip.

"A club? Cool!" Duo grinned. "We're going to a club. We're going to a club. We're going to a club..." Duo began to sing repeatedly.

After about 5 minutes of Duo singing and dancing around, Aya lost his temper again. "Will you shut that moron up? I cannot think with him ranting on. I do not know how you are able to complete any missions with that incompetent idiot. I used to think Yoji was annoying. However, he knows at least how to be professional when it comes to missions. If I were any of you, I would terminate his job as a Gundam Wing Member. He is a disaster waiting to happen. He not only puts his and the rest of your lives in danger but risks the mission as well." Aya turned to Duo, "You should either grow up or leave. This world is cold and cruel. One day you will fail, someone will lose there life and it will be all your fault." Aya turned and stormed out of the room.

Yoji, Ken, and Omi stood frozen as Aya left. Duo stared at the door of which Aya had exited from. "I…um…" Duo looked at the other Weiss Kreuz members.

"Awww don't worry about it Duo. Yoji said as he walked towards the door to go look for Aya. "He yells at everybody, especially me."

"Maxwell is told those insults at least one hundred times a day by everyone and it never affected him." Wu Fei smirked, "This is no different. Right Maxwell?"

"Yeah, no prob" Duo grinned. It was true that he was yelled at by everyone at least once a day but for some reason he couldn't just grin it off this time. Maybe it was the thought that he was not only putting his life at danger but also the lives of Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei, and even Heero as well with his antic. Maybe.

Heero just glared at the door. He knew that something Aya had said or implied greatly affected Duo. If Duo's emotions were hurt even in the slightest way, he would personally break every bone in Aya's body. "Hn, baka, Are you alright?"

Duo looked up at Heero shocked. Did he just ask how he was feeling? Did that mean Heero had at least a little bit of emotion for him? "I'm okay Hee-chan." Duo laughed, "Like a prick like that could make me cry."

Yoji and Aya entered the room once again, Yoji pulling Aya out by his wrist and Aya reluctantly following.

"So now that everything has calmed down," Zech started, "What exactly is the mission?"

"We are to head to the club Night Shade downtown. It said that Sterrick, his two followers and Schwarz had been seen there nightly. We are to observe them and gather as much information about them without causing a scene. We do not want to fight unless we are provoked and have no options of escaping." Aya instructed.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we bought all of these clothes." Kip smiled holding 4 bags full of clothes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night Shade club…

Kip had disappeared running down the street shooting something about having prior engagements. Ken and Omi stayed outside as back up as the rest of the group entered the club.

Omi didn't want to enter the crowded club with all of the drunks and perverts in there so he insisted on being backup. "Thanks Ken-kun," Omi glad that he was not alone in the ice-cold weather. Omi pulled his jacket tightly around his neck trying to keep warm for the long winter night they had out there in.

Ken had volunteered to partnered up with Omi, so he wasn't left alone incase Schwarz had happened to attack them. "No problem Omi. I'm just glad I'm not in there with all the smoke, pervs, and sluts." Ken winked at Omi smiling brightly. The cold didn't affect him much and he didn't really like the club scene much unless he had a date. Maybe this was just the opportunity to show Omi how he really felt for the younger man.

Omi smiled brightly back at Ken ad blushed looking away as Ken winked at him. "Okay Ken-kun"

Inside…

As the Weiss Kreuz and Gundam Wing members entered, the loud music hit them at full blast. They had earlier agreed to split up so not to look so suspicious. Trowa and Quatre had left for one of the 4 corners of the room. Each pair or person was designated a general area to stay in. Wu Fei and Zech were assigned to stay close to the exit. Heero had moved to the farthest corner standing guard. Yoji and Duo had agreed to partner up in the final corner by the bar.

However, the most shocking was when Aya had volunteered to enter the center of the dance floor. Yoji had almost died of shock. He surly thought Aya was going to be just like Heero and stand in a corner. Yoji had already entered heaven when he saw what Aya was wearing. Heero and Trowa both wore denim jeans with a fitted black shirt. Quatre was in black jeans and a white fitted shirt. Wu Fei, Zech and Duo were wearing their usual clothing. Yoji, himself, had worn low riding brown leather pants and a tight black tank top with a trench coat similar to his mission coat. Aya though…oh Aya had really surprised him. He was a low riding black leather pants that left very little to the imagination and a black silk, see-through shirt. Man he looked…damn. There were no words for the feeling in Yoji's heart or down below. Aya was hot. Like a walking, talking, glairing oven, hot!

Outside…

As the night grew longer, the weather dropped some more and Omi noticed his hands were shaking. He didn't want to draw attention to them so he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. His hands were a bit warmer in there. Ken had noticed Omi shaking but was trying to think of a logical reason to touch and hold him. Then the opportunity presented it's self. While Ken had spaced out thinking of a believable reason, Omi had walked down the block seeing if there was somewhere he could get coffee or something. Ken herd some loud voices…it was Omi! He was saying something. Ken turned and saw two bigger men laughing and blocking Omi from Ken's view.

"Please move aside." Omi asked politely. "My friend is waiting for me."

"No way pretty boy. You need to do us a favor first." laughed one of the guys pushing Omi back against the wall.

"KEN" Omi called out nervously.

"Don't worry pretty one. We will make sure you have fun too." The second one said reaching out to caress Omi's face.

Ken didn't wait for any more. As the second guy reached out and touched Omi's face, Ken rammed into both of them, knocking them down.

"What the hell!" demanded the first guy as he pushed off his buddy and began to stand.

"What the fuck did you do that for? We just wanted a little fun." The second guy explained.

"Stay the hell away from him!" ordered Ken ignoring the pathetic reasons he was given.

"What? Is he yours or anything?" the first guy asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ken yelled pulling the shocked Omi close to him. "Now get lost before I beat you two into a bloody piece of shit."

"I don't see your name anywhere. Why don't we just take him off your hands?" smirked the second guy pulling out a knife.

"And why don't you all go to hell" spat Ken as he punched the second one in the face. Omi, wanting to regain some dignity, kneed the first man in the groin.

"We weren't looking for trouble man." Said the first man limping away. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, we thought that's why he was out here alone in the first place." Explained the second guy as he clutched his left side of his face. "You know, asking for it and stuff."

"Well he's not so get lost." Ken huffed gripping Omi again tightly against him.

When Omi was pulled tighter against Ken's warm body under Ken's open jacket, he felt so much warmer and safer that he wanted more. So as Ken yelled at the cowards that tried to attack him, he in turn wrapped his arms around Ken, burring himself into Ken's jacket. That made Ken gasp. Omi rested his cheek onto Ken's shoulder.

"Omi?" Ken whispered as he loosened his grip around Omi's waist.

"So warm" mumbled Omi.

"Omi are you alright?" Ken asked making Omi look up at him, "I mean. They didn't do anything to you. Right?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Ken-kun." Omi smiled. Omi could feel Ken's warm breath on his forehead making Omi blush at how close they are and how Ken still had his arms wrapped around him.

Ken looked down at Omi. It felt so right to have him in his arms. Like he was always meant to be there. Ken loved how Omi looked at that moment. His hair a bit out of place. His bright eyes staring at Ken. Omi's nose red from the cold and a small blush on his cheeks. "Omi?" Ken whispered.

"Hmmmm?" Omi looked up at Ken. The two stared at one another for a moment. Then Ken lowered his head slowly. Inches apart, he paused to see it Omi would pull away. When Omi didn't but instead close his eyes, Ken closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft. Ken felt as if he was kissing velvet, Omi's lips were so soft.

As Ken pulled away slowly, "Omi…" he began.

Omi didn't want it to end so soon, as soon as Ken began to speak, Omi pulled Ken to him. Kissing him, this time forcefully. Ken gasped in shock and Omi decided to up the play. He slid his tongue into Ken's mouth making Ken moan. The two fought for dominance as Ken pushed Omi up against the wall.

Inside…

Yoji and Duo each ordered a drink for themselves and one of the "lovely" ladies besides them. Yoji could hardly pay attention to the girl he was supposed to be getting the information about Sterrick and the others from. Aya had his complete attention with his dancing. Who knew Aya could move like that. There he was rubbing and grinding into any woman or man who came up to him. He looked like a fucking wet dream and Yoji was still awake this time. Because of Aya, Yoji felt like an inexperienced horny teenager. A tall man wrapped one arm around Aya's waist and proceeded to grind against him. Aya, closing his eyes, tilted his head back and wrapped an arm around the man's neck.

While Yoji was distracted, the girl he was talking to got annoyed and left with another man. That was when Yoji realized he was alone. He considered finding another fine female when he glanced and saw Aya staring at him. Aya might get mad. Probably will. He could be blowing the mission. But at the moment, he couldn't care less. Yoji slowly rose out of his seat and walked over to Aya and the tall man.

Without even missing a beat, Aya released the tall man and wrapped himself around Yoji. Yoji had to bite his lip to suppress a moan when Aya's ass moved against his own heated member. Yoji couldn't keep his hands off Aya, and for once, Aya didn't seem to mind.

Wu Fei had been watching the door very carefully. His eyes scanning for the enemy, when he felt someone come up behind him and place soft kisses along his neck. Moaning, he turned to look up at his taller lover. Zech continued to lavish kisses among Wu Fei's neck, alternating between light licks and soft kisses. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Zech gave one final kiss on Wu Fei's lips before resting his forehead against Wu Fei's.

"Yeah," sighed Wu Fei, "Too long."

"I've missed you." Zech mumbled.

"I have always been here." Wu Fei pointed out.

"Not like that little dragon. I miss you and me together. Like this. "Zech continued to give him another kiss. "A couple."

"Well be together soon. We just have to wait." Wu Fei explained.

"I know. Wait for the war to end. Wait for the enemies to come together. Wait for everything to finally resolve so we can be together openly."

"I know of a way to pass the time." Smirked Wu Fei.

"What do you mean?"

"We can do some of this…" Wu Fei leaned forward and kissed Zech deeply. Pulling away, he smirked again, "and some of this." He then proceeded to kiss, lick, and nip at Zech's neck causing Zech to moan.

"Awww isn't that sweet?" Quatre asked his lover whom he was currently sitting on.

"What are you talking about Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"I think we should let Kip stay in our room tonight." Quatre suggested looking at Trowa.

"Why?"

"Please Trowa. Please?" Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Love, I didn't say no'" Trowa brushed some of Quatre's blond hair out of his face. "I just want to know why."

"Well since we've been here, all of us have left Kip with Wu Fei and Zech."

"Okay…"

"And well I just think they should get at least one night alone. I mean, just think of how you would be if you and I couldn't be together because there was always someone there?"

"I would be fine." Trowa said seriously.

"Trowa!" exclaimed Quatre, "You wouldn't miss not having me alone?"

"I would survive." Trowa said calmly but a small smile creped up into his face.

"Fine then" Quatre started to get off Trowa's lap.

"Wait" Trowa said smiled grabbing at Quatre's waist.

"No, I'm mad" Quatre crossed his arms looking away. "I'll leave."

"I said wait'" Trowa leaned Quatre back and kissed him softly, sliding his tongue into Quatre's mouth. Pulling away, he heard Quatre moan softly. "I'm sorry. I would die without you."

"Well I believe you but I still don't forgive you yet." Quatre smirked. "You're in a lot of trouble buddy."

"I make it up to you any way you want master" Trowa nuzzled Quatre's neck.

Quatre smirked as the game he and Trowa always liked to play. Petting Trowa's hair, Quatre said, "Good my little pet. You've been a very bad boy." He reached down in between Trowa's legs and grasped he lover. Trowa moaned, lifting his hips against Quatre's light touches.

"I'm very, very bad." Trowa whispered gently biting Quatre's ear.

Gasping, Quatre's hand tightens on Trowa's member. "You need to be punished. Go to the restroom," smirked Quatre sliding off his partner. Trowa quickly got up and holding onto Quatre's hand, he pulled him to the restroom quickly.

Heero was fed up. He didn't know exactly why. He never used to have trouble completing a mission. However, he usually wasn't distracted watching Duo flirt with some airhead, pea-brain girl a few feet away.

The two of them had been sitting at the bar for already 1 hour, 2 minutes, and 54 seconds. He knew his duty was to look out for Schwarz, Sterrick, and the 2 other unknown enemies, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the scene in front of him. Heero watched as the girl reach for his hair for the 5th time and for the 5th time, Duo pulled away.

He's uncomfortable. I should pull him out' Heero thought to himself. That would compromise the mission.' He argued to himself. Heero was torn. This was the first times Heero couldn't make a decision. Heero watched the girl lean forward again. To close!' She placed her hand…Heero couldn't believe it! That slut was feeling him up! Heero looked at Duo's reaction. He seemed uncomfortable with that girls hand in between his legs. Heero glared. That girl was going to lose her hand painfully.

Heero felt his body heat up. He looked down to see his medallion glowing red. Quickly the girl pulled her hand away as if she was burned. Heero smirked to himself. So his magic was handy after all.

Heero quickly walked over to Duo and the girl. Before Duo could say one word, Heero grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him back over to where he was previously standing.

"What's wrong Hee-chan?" Duo asked worried.

"Nothing" replied Heero.

"Did ya need to tell me something?" Duo continued to ask. Heero looked mad. Real mad. Like I'm going to kill you' mad.

"No, I just thought the situation was too uncomfortable for you."

"Oh" Duo noticed that Heero hadn't let his hand got yet. "Thanks" Duo grinned stepping closer to Heero.

"Wh…" Heero eyes had gone wide as Duo came closer into Heero's personal space.

"Shhhhh" Duo interrupted wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, pulling Heero close. "You and me just can't stand around glaring." Duo smirked. "Remember, we're undercover and we need to blend in."

"So what do we suggest?" Heero felt uncomfortable leaving his arms at his side. He raised his arms and placed them onto Duo's shoulders, immediately feeling more conferrable there.

"Well, you just pulled me away from that girl like a jealous boyfriend." Duo smiled and blushed slightly looking away.

"You were uncomfortable. I merely assisted in remedying that situation." Heero did not understand why that resulted in him and Duo holding one another. Not that he minded. It was actually quite nice.

"Well that fact is it does. Okay?" Duo asked looking at Heero carefully. Heero looked at Duo watching his moments very carefully. "Um…well…" Duo stammered. "We just need to dance okay?"

Heero nodded understanding that he would ask Duo for a full explanation later when they were not on a mission. He knew Duo was very dedicated to completing missions, maybe not as much as Heero, himself. However, Duo was still very skilled and dedicated in his work. Heero pulled Duo closer, wrapping his arms around Duo's neck. It actually felt very nice with Duo's warm body pressing against him.

Duo blushed at the closeness, looking away. He wished Heero was doing all of this because Heero wanted and not because a mission.

After a few moments, Duo couldn't keep silent. One question had been circling in his mind. Something he just couldn't ignore. "Heero?" Duo asked.

Heero didn't answer but he did look at him.

"Well um…about what Aya said." Duo started. "Do you think that too?"

"Explain" Heero answered.

"When he yelled at me today, I mean, I've heard it all before but…what do you think? I never really thought much about it?" Duo asked with his head still on Heero's shoulder.

"Duo, you take many risk and indeed put many lives in danger. You have blown our cover more than once. And your carelessness has created more trouble than we would have originally would have on more than one occasion. You do not know when to be serious and tend to joke around when situations are tense." Heero began. "How…"

"Oh" Duo pulled quickly away. "I see. I am a screw up just like Aya said. Well I'll just leave. You don't need me around causing more trouble with you would normally have Hee-chan." Duo turned and looked at Heero once more. "I mean Heero Yuy." Turning Duo quickly left leaving Heero confused.

"Duo?" Heero asked seeing Duo disappear in the crows. "Duo!" Duo didn't turn around.

Duo left. That was all he could do. Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei probably agreed with Heero. He was a screw up. Heero called him a screw up. Duo wiped at the tears starting to gather in his eyes. What Heero had said hurt more than any physical blow anyone could give him. Duo shoved his way out of the club and ran into the barren street. Duo just felt like he lost the whole world. There was no way Heero could look at Duo as a friend after what he said to him, not to mention as a lover. Duo felt alone. More alone than he had ever felt out on the streets.

"Looks like we get to have a bit of fun." A voice said near him.

"And he's all alone." Another voice said.

Duo looked up to see a woman and a man looking at him. "Go away" he mumbled.

"Sorry sugar." The woman smiled "But we are going to have to kill you now." She laughed before pulling out a gun and aiming it at Duo's head.

"What!" Duo tried to get up but the man moved too fast. Did he even move? It looked as if he just appeared there behind him. He quickly grabbed Duo's arms, pinning them behind Duo. "Let go!" Duo shouted struggling to get out of the hold.

"Keep your mouth shut." ordered the man.

"Bite me" Duo spat back brining his head back and slamming it into the man's head.

"Stupid human!" yelled the man, "Die!" The man wrapped one arm around Duo's neck, choking him. Duo struggled. The man had only one arm wrapped around him. He could escape! Duo was about to move when he felt a searing pain go through his body. Duo yelled as the an let go and he dropped the ground. He landed in something wet. Blood. His blood.

The woman smirked. "Bang, bang." She teased. Then she picked up the gun and placed the gun at Duo's forehead. Duo could feel the clod metal as he closed his eyes. Then he heard it. He heard the gun shot as he silently whispered his good-byes to his friends.

22

Well that's the end of another chapter! How do ya all like it? I think I am going to really like this story! I how you all do too. Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bang!

The gun had shot! Duo was dead. He knew it. But…if he was dead and the bullet entered his skull, then why did he feel pain? The dead don't feel pain…do they? And why would it only be in his back? Wouldn't it be also in his head?

Duo heard some commotion, as he lay on the floor with his eye's shut. It sounded like someone was fighting. There was some yelling. Someone was yelling his name. Someone was shaking him. Holding him. Someone whispered his name. Heero? There was more yelling.

Heero had chased after Duo but he couldn't keep get through the crowed as easily as Duo. He had to speak with Duo! He needed to…no wanted to make sure Duo understood what Heero meant.

For the 4th time now, a couple blocked his way. Heero lost his temper. "Everyone get out!" yelled Heero pulling out his gun and fired 3 shots into the air. The music cut. Someone screamed. Everyone started to panic. They all began to run out of the club.

When everyone was gone, Heero ran out the door to follow Duo. Once outside, he heard some yelling. Duo's voice! He followed the voice to see Duo screaming in pain as a man removed his hand out of Duo's back. The woman in front was smiling and laughing.

"Bang, bang" the woman laughed placing the gun on Duo's forehead. The woman laughed again. Heero started to run. He wasn't going to make it!

"Duo!" Heero yelled as the woman pulled back on the trigger.

The gun fired. Heero didn't make it. Heero looked at the woman. He was going to shove that gun down her throat.

Wait! Where was the gun? It wasn't in her hand anymore.

"Heero" called a voice behind him. Heero turned to the voice. It was Quatre and HE was holding the gun.

"It's a good thing we followed you Yuy." Wu Fei pointed out. Heero looked and noticed that everyone else was there also. Even Kip.

"Hn" replied Heero as he turned back to face the man and woman.

"Well lookey here" smiled the woman, "It's the princes and the kitties (1)"

"Maybe we should finish them off," suggested the man. "Don't you think so Sevavia?"

"I completely agree, Drarlath." Smiled Sevavia.

"Wait! You're…" Omi eyes went wide.

"That's right sugar." Sevavia started walking in there direction, "We're the bad guys."

Quatre was the first to act. Dropping the gun, he aimed for Drarlath. Quatre tried to throw him, or at least knock him down. However, it didn't work. Drarlath seemed to absorb Quatre's magic.

"Foolish boy! You think your magic is anything compared to mine?" Drarlath asked. He eyes flashed green before, without moving, he sent Quatre flying to the opposite wall.

As Trowa ran to his fallen lover, Ken and Omi attacked with Heero right behind. Drarlath laughed as Ken and Omi tried to hurt him. He also was able to reflect all of Heero's fire.

Sevavia, seeing her brother was all right, easily attacked Aya who was charging after her. She dodge his sword by moving to the right when Yoji caught her. He had the thin wire choking her from behind. Sevavia struggled. She couldn't escape. Yoji smirked as he looked at Aya.

"No Yoji!" yelled Kip snapping Yoji out of his own thoughts.

"Don't worry. I've don't let them go without killing them first." Yoji answered pulling the thin wire tight against Sevavia's neck.

"Let go! Let go of her!" Kip shouted running towards Yoji. Because Yoji was starring at Kip running towards him, he didn't notice Sevavia smiling at him.

"Dumb blond (2)" she smiled as her body turned into a red gas and she easily escaped his hold.

"What?" Yoji was wide eyed. "How did she…"

"Cover your mouth." Kip jumped at Yoji, tackling him to the ground and covered Yoji's mouth with his hands. Yoji watched as the gas slowly moved towards Aya. Yoji struggled to escape Kip's grasp. Kip turned to see Aya raised his katana to the red gas.

Aya glared at the red gas approaching him.

"Move Aya!" shouted Kip.

Aya silently watched the gas come closer to him. Suddenly, in between his arms that were holding his katana was Sevavia pressed up against him.

"Hi Aya" she smiled at him as she grabbed a hold of his chin and kissed him.

"Aya!" Kip yelled jumping off Yoji and ran towards Aya.

"Stop!"

Everyone listened to the harsh order that came from nowhere. Then all of as sudden, a small white girl appeared.

"Amorra" Sevavia smiled as she dropped Aya and he fell with a thud.

"Amorra?" Kip asked surprised. "Amorra! You came! You came!"

Amorra turned a cold glair, worse than Aya and Heero put together, towards Kip, silencing him. Amorra then turned towards Sevavia and Drarlath. "You two are in trouble. You were not supposed to kill them. Sterrick wants you back. Now!"

"Fine, fine. Don't get your clothes in a bunch," sighed Sevavia. Sevavia turned towards the Gundam Wing and Weiss Kreuz boys. "Don't worry. I'll finish you all off later." She winked at them and then she and Drarlath disappeared followed by Amorra.

The Gundam Wing and Weiss Kreuz boys watched as Kip walked off a bit alone. Trowa had knelt down and helped Quatre, who was still a bit woozy from the throw, stand up.

Heero walked over to Duo. Not caring that his clothes were be stained with Duo's blood, he knelt beside him. "Duo, wake up." he repeated again, "Duo, wake up." Heero felt something funny inside of him, as if he had just run a very long marathon. His insides were shaky. His palms were sweaty. He couldn't think right. His blood pressure was rising fast. "Duo! Duo wake up!" Heero commanded a bit louder. "DUO!" Heero shouted and began shaking his. "Duo" Heero whispered as he pulled Duo's body into a tight hug.

Kip had run over to Duo as Yoji want to Aya gently placing Aya's head onto his lap. Kip knelt beside Duo. "Heero, you have to let go of Duo. Let me examine him." Kip ordered placing a hand onto Heero's shoulder. Heero let out a strange type of growl sound and Kip quickly removed his hand from Heero.

"Heero?" Quatre said softly kneeling beside Heero and Duo.

Heero didn't say a word, but did as Kip asked and gently placed Duo onto the ground.

"Oh Duo" Quatre whispered as he watch one of his dearest friends in so much pain. He placed one of his hands onto Duo's shoulder but his hand passed right through it to the ground. "Duo?" Quatre quickly removed his hand and tried again to touch Duo's shoulder. Quatre saw Kip eyes widen. "What's happening?" asked Quatre.

"That's strange." Kip remarked as he too tried to touch Duo, however his hand passed right trough as well.

"What's happening Kip!" demanded Quatre as he watched Heero place a solid hand onto Duo.

"It's his magic." Answered Kip, "When your magic feels it is in danger and you can not help yourself, your magic acts like a body guard. It will automatically react and protect you from whatever danger it is in."

"But didn't you say you needed to have the medallion to unlock the magic?" Zech questioned pointing to Heero and Quatre's medallions.

"Yes…" Kip nodded in thought, "Unless…" Kip smiled brightly, "Unless your magic is growing!" laughed Kip. "Your magic is unlocking it's self!"

"So then lets unlock them all and stop looking for the medallions." Suggested Wu Fei.

"It's not that easy to unlock." Kip whispered quietly. "His magic is not unlocked all the way. He still needs the medallion. His magic is just strong enough to protect him without him controlling it. He can not control it yet." Kip looked at Heero. "Don't worry Heero. Duo's fine. He lost a lot of blood but…" Kip placed a hand over Duo and a white light lit up Duo. Kip smiled, "He's fine. It's just like a major cut that needs a lot of stitches."

"How?" asked Heero gently placing a hand onto Duo's face.

"His magic started working as he was stabbed. All of his insides are in tact. Just get him home and let him rest. He'll be fine."

"Hn"

"Well good for him but what about Aya?" asked Ken holding a sad Omi.

"He hasn't woken up" Omi whispered softly.

Kip walked over to the assassin team and knelt beside Aya and Yoji. "Aya" Kip whispered softly. Aya stirred in Yoji's lap as a blue light surrounded Aya then faded.

"He's been poisoned." Kip announced softly.

"What! Why?" demanded Yoji grabbing a hold of Kip's collar.

"What I said is what I mean. He was poisoned!" Kip struggled out of Yoji's grasp.

"How?" growled Yoji.

"Sevavia" Kip pulled out away from Yoji, "She's poison. Her true form is a deadly red gas. The one you saw. Sevavia passed a poison through the kiss to Aya. It's a gas that slowly shuts down each part of your body, day by day."

"How…how long?" Ken asked the question everyone else was too afraid to ask.

"I can not cure it. I am not a healer. That was one of Amorra's gifts." Kip sighed as he solemnly watched the team members sadden at the thought of loosing their leader. "I have a potion that could help. It will lesson the affect. With is he may live up to maybe one month."

"May?" Yoji repeated looking at Aya's ashen face.

"Yeah, I've never given it to anyone before. Let alone a human. It will prolong his life." Kip placed a hand onto Yoji's shoulder.

"What kind of life could he live like this for maybe only a month. I should just place him out of his suffering. He would not like to be seen weak." Yoji whispered.

"But…" Kip started as Yoji looked fiercely up at him.

"No! Why should I make him suffer a deadly poison? Why!" demanded Yoji as a tear fell from his face onto Aya's. "Just to see if your potion works?"

"I…" Kip started to answer but just closed his mouth.

"How long does his have without the potion?" asked Omi.

"One week. Maybe."

"Give it to me" a soft voice said. Aya! Yoji looked at the red head glairing at him. "I'm not dead yet baka. Don't make my decisions for me." Ordered Aya wiping the fallen tear from his face.

"Aya!" Yoji laughed hugging his fallen partner.

"Baka! Let go!" demanded Aya pushing Yoji away. Yoji notice he may act as if he could kill someone but he was defiantly a lot weaker. "I will not die from poison. I'll take this until we complete this mission and I am able to be properly healed by Amorra."

"Okay, okay" Yoji pulled away and let Aya sit up on his own.

"Take this." Kip ordered placing a vile into Aya's hand. "It will slow the poison."

Aya nodded and took the poison in one swift swallow. "Get me up" he ordered looking at Yoji.

"What ever you say 'o fearless leader.'" Yoji stood and then helped Aya stand.

"Are we all ready to go?" Zech asked watching everyone rise.

"Let's go home and rest. We have to complete this mission!" Omi smiled glad that everyone was okay for now.

As everyone started to walk, Aya swayed and then would have fallen if Yoji didn't catch him.

"What happened now?" Yoji asked picking up Aya in both arms.

"The potion is kicking in." Kip nodded not worried, "He'll be out for a while. Although I do not know how long. His body needs to rest to let the potion work properly."

"So you added a sleeping potion into the vile?" asked Quatre confused.

Kip nodded eagerly, "Yeah! He could be asleep for one day, one-week maybe even one month! I don't know how much a normal human can take."

"He could be asleep for the whole month he may live!" Yoji yelled.

"Oh," Kip said, "I never thought of that."

"WHAT!" demanded Yoji.

"Sorry." Kip laughed running down the street. I guess you just need to take care of him until then. "The more he rest, the sooner he will wake up." Kip answered running down the street.

One week

One week had passed now and I, Duo, was back to 'normal.' The other gundam guys and I are now running the flower shop. Ken and Omi help but Yoji doesn't move father than the bathroom from Aya's room. One week. That is how long Aya's been asleep. One week. That's how long Yoji has hardly slept. One week. That is how long I have avoided Heero. I know what people are thinking. Why am I avoiding Heero? Because. Because I all but confessed my feelings and he said I was an incompetent idiot. That's why. Because it hurts to watch all the couples here and not feel jealous that I won't have that EVER with Heero. Because it is my fault Aya is hurt. Because Heero and Aya are right. I am an idiot. He took care of me. But I think that's cause he blames himself for me getting hurt. I don't know why I just said that. He doesn't FEEL anything. He probably blames me but took the job of taking care of me. Not because he wants to but no one else would take care of me. Aya was right. Heero was right. I should have died.

That night as Yoji had fallen asleep in the same seat he always sat in besides Aya's bed, Aya slowly opened his eyes. "Yoji" he said softly. Aya looked over his shoulder and saw Yoji curled up in the chair. Yoji's hair was messy and frizzed and he looked like he hadn't slept for a long time. Aya normally would have ordered Yoji to wake up and lie down on the bed or well at least the floor but at the moment he was too tired and anyway, he didn't care. Yoji would just have to suffer.

Under Aya's glair, Yoji turned facing away from Aya and the blanket he was wrapped off had fallen off. Sighing, Aya slowly sat up and tucked the blanket securely around the taller blond man. Aya looked at the clock. It shown in bright numbers 6:00A.M. Groaning Aya turned in back into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Yoji awoke to the delicious smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Blinking his eyes open, he slowly prepared to ignore his growling stomach once again in order to watch Aya…wait! Where was Aya? Yoji sat up quick as he looked at Aya's emptied bed. "Aya?" Yoji called running out of the room and into the kitchen. "Guys Aya's…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the gundam guys, Zech, Kip, Ken and Omi eating around the table and Aya was at the stove cooking.

"It's about time you came out." Aya turned around and placed a plate of food in front of Yoji's seat.

"Why are you up?" asked Yoji sitting and grabbing the salt for his eggs.

"To feed you idiots." He grumbled pouring a cup of coffee for himself and sitting beside Yoji.

"But your sick" Yoji continued placing a hand onto Aya's forehead.

"I'm fine baka." Aya pulled away from Yoji's warm hand.

"Your sick" Yoji persisted

"I'm fine." Argued Aya

"You need to rest" Yoji glared

"You need to shut up" Glared Aya back

"Aya…" Yoji was about to continue when the door opened and Manix walked in.

"Yoji…" growled Aya.

"Hello boys" she smiled

"Hi, hi!" Kip laughed eating a rather large pancake.

"Hello Kip" Manix smiled slightly, looking at the assassins she handed Aya a manila folder. "You have a new mission."

"Hn" replied Aya as he began to read the information.

"There's a ball tonight. You need to intervene." Ordered Manix looking at each of the boys at the table.

"Why?" asked Duo stuffing his face with 3 pieces of bacon.

"Maxwell what have we told you about eating with your mouth full?" Wu Fei asked throwing a napkin at Duo.

Duo laughed and then began to choke on his food. After being hit on the back from Heero to dislodge the food, Duo drank a big gulp of orange juice and looked up at Manix, "Sorry." He grinned.

"That's okay," Manix mumbled looking back at Aya. "It is rumored Schwarz will be there and it is confirmed that Sterrick is hosting it. Your 10 invitations are in there."

"So what do we do there?" asked Aya closing the manila folder and handing it to Omi.

"What ever it is you need to get done. I just know that you need to be there." Manix answered and turned to walk to the door. "Oh and by the way," Manix turned back to them all, "Don't forget to be undercover. You don't want to be caught." She smiled and then walked off the door.

"Well this is the easiest mission we have ever had." Yoji sighed leaning back in his chair and pulling out a cigarette.

"Don't smoke here" ordered Aya pulling the cigarette out of Yoji's mouth but instead of throwing it away he did something out of the ordinary and put it into Yoji's front pocket.

"Oh…"Yoji placed a hand over the pocket that now contained his good cigarette, "okay."

"Hn" replied Aya talking another sip of his coffee.

"So how are we going to get in there?" asked Quatre sitting up in his chair and placing his hands onto his lap eager to complete this next mission

"WE?" asked Aya looking at the small gundam boy.

"Yes, Quat's right. WE. We are going. Right Hee-ch…I mean Heero?" Duo corrected himself.

"Hn" replied Heero glairing at Aya.

"No we all can not go. It would be too conspicuous." Reasoned Aya.

"I quite agree." Quatre nodded.

"Quat! Don't agree with the meanie." Duo whined.

"The blond boy has the right idea." Yoji smirked at Duo's shocked face.

"Yes, Aya's right. If all of us go then it would attract too much attention. However, I feel we, the Gundam Wing members, should attend. Not you. We are the ones who have to face our enemy. Not you four." Quatre reasoned.

"Yeah! Go Quat" cheered Duo standing up from his chair.

"Sit" commanded Heero placing a hand onto Duo's shoulder and pushing him back into his chair.

"It is our mission." Argued Aya.

"Connected to ours." countered Heero.

"You are not needed as we are." Continued Aya.

"You are the ones not needed. We are. It is really our mission." Concluded Heero.

"I believe you both are right." Omi concluded softly earning a glair from both Aya and Heero.

"What do you mean Omi?" Yoji asked questionably.

"Well we are needed because Schwarz is involved; however, they are needed because it is their enemy as well." Continued Omi more confident.

"So what do we do?" asked Ken confused, "We can't all go. 10 guys going will be very strange."

"I have no idea Ken-kun." Agreed Omi.

"I have an idea." Kip suggested.

"Why don't we go separately?" asked Duo ignoring Kip.

"Because it will still attract attention Maxwell." Wu Fei pointed out.

"So only the Gundam Members attend" Heero announced.

"No the Weiss Kreuz members attend." Ordered Aya.

"No"

"No"

"I have…" started Kip

"No!"

"NO"

"NO!"

""I have…" Kip tried again.

"NO!"

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" shouted Kip standing on the table. The room became quiet as everyone stared at Kip. Smiling Kip hopped off the table and pulled out his bag.

"How do you suppose 10 grown men get into a ball without drawing attention?"

"Not 10 men. 10 couples. Everyone goes with a date." Smirked Kip pulling out a wig.

"Hun?" Duo asked confused.

"5 couples of men would attract more attention." Reasoned Quatre.

"No not 5 couples of men AND women."

"And how do we get chicks involved?" asked Duo still confused.

"WE are looking at them." Smirked Kip pulling out a red dress (3).

"No!" Duo shouted." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well what do you all think?

HMMMM? Please please review. It only takes a couple of seconds and I really do take in the advice I get. I promise.

princes and the kitties – Gundam guys are the princes, Kitties are the Weiss guys

Dumb blond- please don't take offence anyone. It was just for the story. I do not believe all blonds are dumb.

Kip had a magic bag. He could pull out anything okay? Good.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

Guess which ones are dressed up x

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh god I do not want to be paired up with Heero"

"This is so embarrassing"

"Ken-kun is going to laugh"

"Too much injustice in this I can not even begin"

"I will kill everyone who laughs. This is so humiliating. Kudo is dead."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guys had fought for over an hour about who will be dressed as the girls. Of course none of the guys would volunteer. They decided that Kip would pick, however he also could not pick because of the numerous threats to his life from everyone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had to come up with a good idea. I just had to. The only time I come up with a good idea, it backfires. I was hoping to pair up with Quatre or something. Then he would be getting in the dress and I could put some pants on. God! How do girls do this to themselves? I am having a hard time just putting the nylons thingies on, let alone the dress. My great idea was that each person would pair up and the two of the couples would decide who would be the girl. The parings were Trowa and Quatre, Quatre obliviously as the girl. Ken and Omi, Omi the girl of course. Wu man and Zech, which made Wu boy dress as a girl. I nearly wet my pants laughing at the thought of Wu Fei as a chick. That left me, Heero, Aya, and Yoji. Aya said he wanted to be paired up with Yoji because he "claimed" he hated me and Heero. But I know the truth. He has the hots for Yoji. Which I don't mind. I didn't want to be stuck with Mr. No Sense of Humor as my partner anyway. But then that left me with Heero. I don't want to be stuck with him! It's hard enough as it is. Even Heero's notice me avoiding him and he NEVER notices anything! Well anything but his missions. He wants to explain what he meant but I just don't want to hear it. It's like someone asking if they could stab you 50 million times in the heart. It hurt the first time and at the end it will hurt again. Okay I got the dress on. Finally!

Duo looked at himself in the mirror. "OH GOD! I really do look like a chick!" Duo put one foot into the heels and immediately fell face first. "Owwww" moaned Duo standing back up. Duo was busy putting on the heels that went with his dress when there was a knocking at the door. "Duo? Are you ready?" It was Heero. Turning to the door Duo fell again, slamming his head against the carpet floor.

"I'm fine Heero" Duo called out rubbing his head and trying to find a way to put on some girl heels without falling for the 3rd time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero had gone up to his and Duo's room to go get Duo because everyone else was almost ready and Wu Fei was already loosing his patience being dressed as a girl. He had heard Duo fall and was a little worried…no concerned. He was concerned that his partner had opened some of his old wounds he had from their last battle. "Duo? Are you ready?"

Hearing Duo fall once again he heard Duo reply, "I'm fine Heero." Heero. That's what Duo called him now. Of course that was his name but Duo always called him something else that now this sounded strange. Heero always got annoyed that Duo would call him Hee-chan or something equally stupid but now…what ever is going through Duo's head he didn't like. It was changing his Duo. Wait! Did he just say HIS DUO? As in Duo belonged to him? Heero rubbed his eyes. He need more sleep. Now he was sounding like how Trowa is about Quatre.

"Duo?" Heero called out once again before turning the door and realizing it was unlocked. "Duo?" he called again as he slowly opened the door.

"I said I was FINE Heero," Duo stated from the floor. Duo looked a mess. With one heel on and the other in his hand, he was sitting on the floor in the dress, which was half way zipped up, and his hair coming out of its braid.

"Then what are you doing on the floor?" Heero questioned closing the door behind him.

"I…um…well…"Duo started, "I was trying to put on these stupid evil feet hurting devices…"

"High heels" Heero stated

"Yeah, high heels when I kept falling down so I decided I'll put them on sitting down then try to stand up." Duo answered finishing the strap on his last shoe. "There! I'm done" Duo tried to stand but couldn't get any higher than lifting his butt in the air.

"Hn baka" replied Heero stepping closer to help Duo stand up.

That did it. Duo was tired of being the idiot. "I'm not a BAKA!" he shouted sitting down on the floor again. That remark made Heero snap his head towards Duo.

"Duo…" Heero started.

"I'm NOT A BAKA!" Duo said again turning his head away. "Please leave so I could finish getting ready." Duo looked away staring at the opposite wall.

"Duo" Heero sighed reaching out to grab Duo's hand.

"I said leave!" Duo shouted slapping Heero's hand away.

"Oh" replied Heero stepping back. "I'll see you downstairs then" Heero replied coldly. Turning, he silently walked out the door letting it slam behind him.

When Heero left, Duo closed his eyes and let a few tears escape. "One day I'll prove that I'm not an idiot Heero," Duo vowed silently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The "couples" arrived at the ball half an hour late because Aya had refused to exit his room. It took almost 20 minutes of Yoji asking…more like pleading and one side remark from Heero to get Aya out. Now Aya was arm and Arm with the notorious playboy.

Yoji was beaming. Here he was with the most gorgeous red head on his arm. Aya looked hot. Yoji knew he shouldn't be saying this but Aya looked dam hot as a female. With his elongated features and slim build, he pulled the dress off nicely. Yoji preferred to pull off the dress and have his way with the red head but like that was going to happen. Nope. Yoji had to merely be happy with getting to tough his temperamental red head every once in a while.

Aya was humiliated. He didn't think there was anything worse then having to dress as a girl. He looked at the other men dressed in drag and sighed. The worse part of the whole dressing as a girl was that they were actually pulling it off. Duo, Quatre, Wu Fei, Omi, and himself looked like girl. And, not ugly ones too. "Spread out" he ordered quietly when they entered the main room.

"Sir, madam, may I have your coats" a man asked on Aya's right.

"Why of course" grinned Yoji slipping off his outer coat and tugging at Aya's. Aya clung to it not wanting to be seen in a dress. They had yet to see him with out the coat. "Aya let go of the coat" Yoji pulled at the coat and Aya let it slip through his fingers.

Aya heard the gasp. He knew everyone was looking. Looking at him. Why did he wear such a reveling dress? Aya heard a soft whistle from Yoji.

"Damn Aya. You look good." Whispered Yoji pulling Aya close so only Aya heard him.

"Just keep a look out." Ordered Aya softly pulling slightly away.

"What ever you say madam" Yoji teased pulling Aya's hand to him. "Aya?"

"What do you want Kudo?" glared Aya trying to pull his hand away.

"Dance with me" he said softly pulling Aya to him.

"We…" Aya began to protest.

"We are undercover as a couple. The others are dancing and so should we." Yoji explained wrapping an arm around Aya's slim waist.

"Yoji" Aya glared as he whispered to protest again but stopped as Yoji placed a finger against Aya's lips silencing him.

"Please" Yoji asked softly.

"Fine" Aya sighed as Yoji smirked and pulled Aya out to the dance floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quatre and Trowa danced in one corner every occasionally looking out for Sterrick, the brother and sister, and Schwarz. Wu Fei and Zech took another corner doing the same. As well as Ken and Omi. They stood against the wall talking because Omi was too embarrassed to dance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Duo" Heero repeated calling Duo out from his daydream.

"What now Heero?" asked Duo looking at the brunette beside him.

"We need to talk." Heero explained pulling on Duo's hand.

"Look Heero, I don't want to talk about anything. Let's just do our mission so I do not screw it up." Duo replied pulling on Heero's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Hn" replied Heero following Duo. The two began dancing and soon it felt like nothing was wrong. Duo rested his head onto Heero's shoulder and Heero pulled Duo close.

"Oh Heero" Duo sighed closing his eyes and began to daydream again.

The night went off with out any problems. However, Schwarz, Sterrick and the brother and sister were nowhere to be found. The couples dance and mingled trying to find any connection as to where the enemies were. No one knew who was Sterrick or any one else of the enemies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aya and Yoji were dancing, and Yoji was amazed how much balance Aya had in heels. "So…" Yoji began trying to make conversation.

"What Kudo?" Aya asked staring directly into Yoji.

"I…um…" Yoji began to get nervous. Damn it! Why did his insides always feel like jello when Aya looked at him intensely?

"What do you want Kudo?" Aya asked again annoyed. He was already stiff from the heels and now Yoji was bugging him and as usual, had nothing to say.

"I…nice weather isn't it?" commented Yoji laughing slightly.

"Weather? You want to talk about the weather?" Aya asked annoyed. "It's cold. I am cold. It's not nice weather. It's not nice anything." Aya glared. In his rant he lost his footing and fell onto Yoji slightly.

"Are you alright?" asked Yoji keeping Aya close to him.

Aya was starting to become a bit dizzy but he would die before admitting that to Yoji. "I'm fine. I just slipped." Aya said annoyed trying to push away from Yoji but for some reason he couldn't even life his body that was against him.

"You're tired. You need to rest" Yoji announced and began to lead Aya away from the dance floor.

"I am not. Don't treat me like a baby just because I'm dying." Aya glared.

"You are not dying!" Yoji said softly but forcefully as he glared back. "Now come with me and we will rest for a bit."

Aya opened his mouth to argue but he decided against it and let Yoji lead him to some chairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero was trying to think of an easy way to explain what he meant when Duo sigh. "Duo?" Duo didn't answer but Heero notice his slow movements as the two of them danced. "Duo? He asked again.

"Shhh Hee-chan" Duo whispered softly as Duo gently cupped Heero's face with one of his hands.

Heero looked at Duo noticing Duo was talking with his eyes closed. "Duo?"

"I love you Hee-chan" Duo smiled with his eyes closed and leaned up and kissed Heero on the lips.

Heero's eyes widen as he realized what Duo was doing. He closed his eyes and began to enjoy the kiss when he realized that Duo wasn't thinking clearly. Heero pulled away quickly, "Duo?"

"Hun?" Duo asked opening his eyes. He just had a wonderful daydream about kissing Heero. He looked up at Heero confused. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing how close he and Heero were. Nearly lip to lip.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Heero confused.

"Why…I…" Duo's brain slowly started to think. His eyes became wide as he realized what happened. "I…"

"Duo…" Heero began trying to calm Duo down.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up again." Duo mumbled pulling away from Heero and ran outside.

"Duo!" Heero called out as he saw Duo running outside.

"I'll go get him." Heero turned to see Trowa and Quatre beside him. It was Quatre how had spoken.

"Hn" replied Heero nodding and then looked at the way Duo had gone. He watched as Quatre quickly walked after his Duo. "Duo" whispered Heero softly.

"It will work out Heero. Trust me" Trowa said softly placing a hand onto his sad Gundam Wing member's shoulder.

"I hope so" Heero sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Duo!" Quatre called out trying to catch up with his best friend. "Duo!"

"Go away!" a muffled voice called.

"Duo?" Quatre looked around and followed the discarded heels to find a crying Duo beneath a tree. "Duo" Quatre sighed.

"Go away Quat. I screwed up! I always screw up! I…." Quatre had knelt beside his friend and gave Duo a gently hug.

"It's going to be alright Duo." Quatre whispered softly.

"No it's not!" Duo cried harder. "I want to die! I don't want to be a prince or a gundam member or even a human being. I just want to die!"

"What happened?" Quatre asked softly.

"I…I kissed ….I kissed him and to top it all off he pulled away. I mean now I know without a doubt all I am is a nuisance." Duo hugged Quatre tightly. "He won't want to be my best friend anymore after this. I…I lost him!"

"Duo you didn't lose him"

"Yes I did. You didn't see his face. It was pure disgust. I asked him what he thought of me earlier and he basically agreed with Aya. I'm nothing more than a screw up."

"Duo"

"I'm a screw up!"

"Duo!"

"I want to die. How can I ever face him again?"

"Duo, it's going to get better. You need to stop hinting around and tell Heero the truth. The whole truth. Then take it from there."

"Quat! I told him I loved him!" Duo shouted.

"Oh Duo" Quatre sighed just holding his friend as he cried.

Just then a blast his Quatre and Duo sending the both of them flying to other sides.

"Look what we got!" laughed Sevavia holding up Quatre by his arm.

"Quatre!" Duo yelled as he watched Sevavia lean in to kiss Quatre. Duo began to run but Drarlath blocked him and gave him a hard punch in the stomach. Drarlath caught Duo as he fell.

"We have two" he smirked, as he was his from behind with a fire blast. Screaming in pain he fell and dropped Duo to the ground.

"Hee-chan?" Duo called out weakly as he watched fire surround Heero.

Quatre closed his eye in order to concentrate and he sent Sevavia flying back into her brother. Quatre began to fall but Trowa caught him. "Trowa" Quatre smiled softly.

"Stupid children" swore Sevavia rising.

"We'll get you now." Smirked Drarlath as he watched the rest of Gundam Wing and Weiss Kreuz come out of the ball and taking stances to fight.

Drarlath and Sevavia looked at one another. "Should we just grab the one's we need? Or play?" asked Drarlath to his sister.

"We have to find the medallion hidden here." Ordered Sevavia.

"Fine, fine" Drarlath sighed and began to use his speed to get around the princes and assassins.

"Wu Fei! Call out for your medallion! It's what their here for!" ordered Kip creating vines to emerge from the ground to hold the enemies.

"You have to do better than that to catch us" smirked Drarlath as he easily dodged the vines and ran towards Kip. With one hand he sent Kip flying into the roof of the three story building the ball was being held in.

Wu Fei closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel something. There was something here. Close.

"Wu Fei?" Zechs asked looking at his lover.

"Shhhhh" replied Wu Fei as he opened his eyes and felt his power coming from the tree Duo had been under originally.

"There!" Sevavia pointed to the tree Wu Fei was looking at. She started to run to it but Heero created a firewall surrounding her. "Brother! Under the tree" she called

"No you don't" Quatre shattered the tree with his magic and the medallion fell to the floor.

"Mine" Drarlath flew to the medallion. "I have it!" he smirked but then it suddenly flew to Quatre. "What!"

"Wu Fei!" Quatre shouted as he tosses the medallion to Wu Fei.

"Now what?" Wu Fei called out.

"Put it on!" Quatre answered right before Sevavia tackled from behind him.

"Quatre!" Trowa called out running to aid Quatre.

"We missed the medallion. I say let's get out of here. We have what else we need." Sevavia smiled holding Quatre tightly.

"Quat!" Duo shouted running to his friend.

"Stay put!" ordered Sevavia "or I'll poison him"

"I got you" Drarlath ran behind and grabbed Heero.

"What the…" Heero shouted trying to make his body erupt in flames once again.

"Not again Heero" Drarlath smiled looking straight into Heero's eyes. Heero's body suddenly went limp in Drarlath's arms.

"HEERO!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well that's the end of another chapter. Sorry I don't write much about Quatre and Trowa, Ken and Omi, and even less about Zech and Wu Fei but I don't really know what to say about them. Well please review. I want feedback. Is it coming out good? I need to know.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

x

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aya and Yoji had seen Duo run out of the ball with Quatre right behind him.

"What do you think happened?" Yoji asked looking at Aya.

"Like I care," Aya sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Yoji asked placing an arm around his red headed "partner".

"I'm fine Kudo. Stop being an annoying idiot and just keep an eye out for Schwarz." Aya ordered as he turned away from Yoji. To be honest, Aya didn't feel alright. He was tired and sore. Not to mention his eyes were irritated or something because he was having a hard time seeing. Everything was starting to blur. Aya knew that time was running out for him. That soon he would not be able to do anything. They had to hurry if he had a chance to live. And that was a big "IF". Aya remembered his last private conversation with Kip…

_Flash back_

_"I need to know now what is happening to me." Aya talk Kip. The two were in Aya's room for some privacy._

_"What do you mean Aya?" Kip asked a little confused. "About the poison?"_

_"Precisely. I need to know how long I have. What are the symptoms? And anything else you could think of. I know you didn't tell everyone the details but I need to know them now."_

_"Well the poison is fast acting. If it was put directly into your blood system, you would only have a couple of hours to live. Because it was placed by your mouth and I was able to give you the potion to slow the process, it went to your nervous system. It's a bit more painful when you die with it in you nervous system but you have a chance to live longer." Kip explained. "It will slowly start do destroy your brain. Sensory aids like seeing and feeling will fail first. Than your sense of smell, taste and hearing will leave. Finally it will affect your lungs and heart. I do not know which will be affected first. If it your lungs, you will suffocate to death. If it is you heart, you will have a cardiac arrest. Either way, when you reach that, nothing will be able to save you."_

_Slowly Aya nodded his head. "I understand."_

_"The more you rest, the longer it will take for the poison to act. The more you fight and work the less it will be before it's too late." Kip added intently. "You must be careful Aya. There are people in this world who need you."_

_Aya snorted in disbelief, "Ha, as if anyone would care if I die." Aya turned and walked out of the room leaving Kip shaking his head sadden._

_End of Flash back_

Yoji of course didn't believe Aya once bit about feeling fine. Aya was already starting to look a bit pale and he kept rubbing his eyes until they were red with irritation. Yoji was very tempted to call this mission over and take Aya home so that he could rest but he knew he couldn't. Aya would never call off a mission and Yoji couldn't just walk away from maybe the only chance of killing those bastards who hurt Aya and get the antidote before Aya became worse than he already is. But before he could decide, there was a big explosion and suddenly people were running away screaming.

"There here" Aya quickly rose and began to pull Yoji out to where the explosion was. There he saw Sevavia and Drarlath fighting Duo and Quatre. Ken and Omi joined them as Heero joined in the fight. The fight was over too soon with Heero and Quatre being taken.

Aya looked as Duo shouted at Heero and for a moment, Aya felt a bit of pain for how the braided fighter felt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Duo" said a voice "Duo"

Duo couldn't concentrate. Heero. Heero was gone and it was all HIS fault.

"Duo" the voice said again

Duo felt something wet on his hands. Was it raining? Slowly he opened his eyes. He was kneeling in the grass. No, it wasn't rain. He was crying. "Heero?" he asked softly hoping it was all a bad dream.

"Well get him back" vowed the voice. The voice was closer to his ear now. He recognized it. Trowa. Duo turned to look as his silent friend beside him.

"I'm…I'm…" Duo couldn't finish.

"Well get them back" vowed Trowa once again.

"Max…Duo are you alright?"

Duo turned to Wu Fei. Everyone was around him. They all knew. They all knew it was his fault. He was the one who made Heero and Quatre get taken. He was the one who blew the mission. Duo opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Let's get back to the shop. We can regroup there and then go after the enemies." Aya suggested but it came out as an order.

Back at the shop Trowa tended to Duo's reopened injuries while Omi went on the computer trying to find any sign of where the missing members were.

"Trowa?" Duo asked softly when Trowa finished re-wrapping the bandages around Duo's chest.

"Yes Duo?" Trowa answered quietly, looking at Duo.

"I'm sorry" he replied quietly.

"Sorry? For what?" Trowa asked placing a hand onto Duo shoulder.

"For everything. For Quat" Duo answered "I know you must hate me. I know I do." He closed his eyes covering his face with his hands.

"Duo" sighed Trowa.

Duo felt someone pull him into a tight hug. He pulled his hands away far enough to see that it was Trowa. "Trowa?" he asked.

"I do not. I repeat. I neither do nor ever have hated you. Well get them back. We will!" Trowa whispered forcefully into Duo's ear. "It's not your fault." Trowa felt Duo hug him back tightly.

"But…"

"Aya's an asshole. Baka. You are defiantly a baka. Nevertheless, you're OUR baka. The Gundam Wing's baka..." Trowa pulled away a little and wiped Duo's tear streaked face, "You're Heero's baka. And you know what?" Trowa wouldn't let Duo answer, "We wouldn't have it any other way and neither would Heero."

"Tro…" Duo began buthe was intrupted.

"Are you going to let some stick-up-his-butt asshole be right? Are you going to let Heero get hurt because you want to have a 'poor me' moment?" a voice asked behind Duo.

He turned to see Wu Fei mad Zech standing behind him.

"Wu Fei…" Duo looked surprised.

"Look you loud mouth idiot. Heero's gone. Are we going to stand around while they keep him? We need your help."

"And you wouldn't let Quatre suffer. Would you?" Trowa asked softly.

"No" Duo replied quickly. "No! No I won't!" Duo stood up feeling energized. "The enemy has my Heero" Duo stood up, "Those bastards took MY Heero! They took him away and I haven't had a chance to make him fall in love with me!" Duo was starting to get fired up. "I am going to kill those assholes!"

Wu Fei smirked and started walk back into the mission room where the Weiss members were in.

"What are you smiling about?" glared Aya trying to fend off Yoji's attempts to care for him.

"Shinigami is here" he continued to smirk.

"Who?" asked Yoji as he tried to put a blanket around Aya for the fourth time.

"I think I almost found them." Omi cheered.

"How?" asked Ken coming up behind him boy friend.

"Well they didn't disappear from our last battle like they did in the pervious one." Omi explained. Omi looked at the faces that looked at him intently. "Therefore they must be in a closer proximity to the Central Hall where the ball was. I did a 20 mile search around the Central Hall and excluded all of the residential zones or heavy populated." Omi concluded. "That leaves only a limited amount of choices."

"They need a large amount of energy to travel from this world to another." Kip remembered.

"Good" Omi smiled turning back to the computer and began another search.

"Good" a cold voice said.

The occupants in the room turned to the door to see Duo. But it wasn't the Duo they knew so well. He was different. Calm, cold and very together, Duo quickly walked to the computer where Omi was.

"Duo? Are you alright?" Omi asked surprised in the different appearance the hyperactive gundam member usually had.

"The same. I am feeling more than fine Omi. I say we go in and let shinigami play," he smirked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Near the cabin where Schwarz was residing there was a large damn and where house building. The members of Weiss and remaining members of Gundam Wing entered the building silently. The first room was deserted. There were bodies lying round.

Zech knelt beside one and felt for a pulls. "Dead" he said quietly.

"Bravo." Applauded Sevavia. "Very smart. I take back what I said about dumb blonds.'"

The guys looked up to see Sevavia and Drarlath standing on the balcony above them. "Shall we join the fun?" Drarlath asked his sister.

"Oh lets," she laughed as he jumped off the balcony onto the ground floor.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Duo charging at Drarlath. Duo charged after Drarlath as Trowa Wu Fei, and Zech followed close behind. Duo tried to give his good right hook at Drarlath but he soon found himself flying towards the opposite wall.

"You fools" Drarlath, "You think your puny punches could actually hit me?"

At that moment, while Drarlath was distracted, Zech get close enough to get on good punch in the face sending Drarlath back to the wall.

"Good job Zech" Wu Fei complemented.

"Now you are really in trouble," growled Drarlath rising to his feet. He started muttering something but none of the guys could catch what it was.

At the same time, Sevavia was fighting the Weiss members.

"Awww come on kitties. You can do better than that." As she turned into her true poisons form and escaped Yoji's weapon. She appeared close to Aya. "Want another go Aya?" she smiled.

"Aya! Get away!" shouted Yoji running towards the two.

"It's just a matter of time." She laughed as she dodged Ken's claws and Omi's daggers.

Aya wanted to attack. He really did but at the moment he couldn't see anything. There were no shaped in front of him. Just blurry pictures. Aya glared hard trying to force his eyes to focus but nothing worked. Aya knew that he couldn't just go around slashing everything that moved. He could end up killing someone. Someone not the enemy. He could hurt someone. Someone like Yoji…WAIT! Why the hell was HE worrying about Yoji? He could give less about Kudo…right? Yoji did seem to worry a lot about him…

While Aya was lost in thought, Yoji had lunged forward and pushed Aya out of Sevavia. "Are you okay?" Yoji asked cradling Aya's face.

"Yoji?" Aya asked. He couldn't see the blond a few inches from him.

"Of course. Are you alright?" Yoji asked again slowly getting up and helping Aya up.

Aya realized that his face must be expressing some sort of fear. "Of course I'm fine Kudo." Aya glared pulling away from Yoji's lose hold.

"Fine" sighed Yoji looking back towards Sevavia.

Then there was a voice being heard. Softly at first, but then soon growing in volume. It was Drarlath. He had created a shielded for himself and was in a deep trance. The ground started to shake as the volume rose to a near yell.

"Run!" shouted Zech pushing Wu Fei and Duo in front of him.

"Help!" shouted a voice behind the guys. It was Trowa. One of his legs was caught in between a fallen beam.

"Trowa!" Duo shouted turning back to save his fallen friend.

"Go!" shouted Wu Fei as he pushed Duo towards Zech. "I'll get him." He ordered.

"Wu Fei" Zech called out as he watch run back to where Trowa was.

"I'll meet up with you later" he called back before disappearing in the dust.

"Wu Fei!" Duo shouted as he began to run in his friends direction.

"Come on Duo. We have to go!" Zech shouted over the noise of the fallen ceiling.

"No! I have to get Wu Fei!" Duo struggled to get out of Zech's tight grip. "Don't you care? Don't you care about you boyfriend?"

"Of course I care Duo! But we have to go! If we don't then his efforts were made in vain and that's worse that letting him go alone." Zech shouted as he saw piece of the ceiling was about to crush them. "Move Duo!" Zech pushed himself and Duo out of the way and into a opening in the wall. "

As the dust cleared, the members of Weiss Kreuz and Gundam Wing surveyed their surroundings. Duo and Wu Fei were trapped in a hole in the wall. Ken and Omi had been able to escape and now were trapped outside of the condemned building. The floor had given out on Aya and Yoji and now they were down in the basement of the building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ken-kun" Omi called out as the dust settled. "Ken-kun?" he called louder.

"Omi!" Ken yelled running towards Omi, "Are you alright Omi?" Ken asked worried as he wrapped his arms around Omi tightly.

"I'm fine Ken-kun. I was just worried about the others. I hope they are alright." Omi sighed leaning into Ken's body.

"Same here" Ken said softly. "I think we need to get back in there and save our friends." Ken nodded.

"Oh of course Ken-kun. Why didn't I think of that?" Omi smiled.

"Cause even I have to get a good idea once in a while." Ken smirked as he brushed some of the dirt off of Omi's face.

"True" Omi mused smiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is it clear?" whispered Zech to Duo.

"I believe so." whispered Duo back. "Thank you." Duo smiled at his friend.

"No problem." Zech smirked back, "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"True" Duo smiled back, "Now how do you suppose we get out of this hole in the wall to save our friends?"

"Well…" Zech began to think for a moment.

"I have an idea" Duo grinned, standing up he quickly pulled Zech to his feet and began to pull him down a dark hall, "I say we charge in and let shinigami come up with an idea later." He laughed, "These bastards are going to pay when I get done with them"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the dust cleared, Aya began to slowly wake up. He was laying on something hard and something else was pushing hard against his back. Aya blinked several times but he still couldn't see anything. Whatever was pressing up against him smelled of cigarettes. "Yoji" he whispered the first name that came to mind. He hears a moan and a warm breath on his neck. "Yoji?" he called again.

"Yo" Yoji smirked pulling up a bit and looking into Aya's face.

"I…" Aya opened his eyes but realized that he couldn't see. He couldn't see anything. He was officially blind.

"What's wrong Aya?" Yoji began to get worried. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

Aya couldn't stand the sound of worry in Yoji's voice. "I'm fine Kudo" he replied coldly. It was true. The fall didn't hurt him. He had been fortunate to fall onto some old emptied cardboard boxes that cushioned his fall. The only pain he could feel was Yoji's body pressing hard against him. "Get off" he ordered.

Yoji laughed. It was soft but never the less it was a laugh. "I'd love to but I can't" he said softly.

"What?" Aya demanded and started top push at Yoji's lanky body. "I said get off!" Aya stopped when he heard Yoji cry out in pain. "Yoji?" he asked placing one hand onto Yoji's waist and feeling something wet. Whatever it was smelled not to good. It smelled like blood. Aya knew what fresh blood smelled like. They were murderers. It was blood! "You're bleeding."

"No shit Sherlock" Yoji sighed.

Aya felt around the area. It wasn't just Yoji on top of him. It was concrete and metal from their fall from about that was on top of Yoji. That's when it hit Aya. When Yoji and he fell, Yoji must have put Aya's body underneath Yoji's. Yoji was letting himself crushed while Aya was fine.

"You fucking idiot!" growled Aya.

"Hey now! I just saved your fucking life! The least you can do is thank me." Yoji yelled back wincing once again as he tried to pull out from under the collapsed ceiling.

"Don't move idiot" commanded Aya reaching out and grabbing a hold of Yoji's shoulder.

"Look Aya, I'm stuck. I don't think I could go on even if I wasn't being smashed. I think you can wiggle out from the top. Aya you go and help them. You make sure what ever is affecting Schwarz is stopped."

"Yoji…" Aya started but Yoji stopped him.

"Aya we cannot both stay here and wait for more of the roof to fall. If you go at least…"Yoji couldn't go on. Looking away from Aya he sighed, "At least you can help." 'And be safe'. Yoji silently thought.

"Yoji" Aya started again.

"I don't think I can last holding this up much longer." Yoji confessed. "Aya you…"

"Baka Kudo" Aya snapped grabbing Yoji's chin and making Yoji face him, "I couldn't get out of here if I wanted too alone." Aya eyes were fierce. Aya knew he wouldn't make it on his own as much as he disliked the thought of being helpless. He couldn't see a thing. Not even Yoji in front of him. "I can't…"

"You said you were alright. What's wrong?" Yoji asked looking into Aya's sightless eyes.

"I…I won't let you die here…alone." Aya said then immediately regretting it. "I can't get out on my own." Aya whispered so softly that even Yoji had a hard time hearing it.

"You can't…" Yoji repeated, "What's wrong?"

"I can't…" Aya started to shake a bit, "The…the poison…I can't…"

"Aya! What can't you do?" Yoji demanded.

"See!" Aya yelled, "I can't fuck'n see!" Aya yelled.

"Oh Aya" Yoji sighed leaning his head onto Aya's shoulder briefly.

"What?" Aya growled.

"I'll guide you out of the room. Just listen to my voice." Yoji thought quickly, "Wiggle out from under me and I'll try to get you out of this room. After that just head straight, you're bound to either get out of the building completely or at least run into one of the other guys."

"I can't" Aya confessed turning his blind eyes away from Yoji.

"Why?" Yoji began to worry. "You can still move right? Just trust me. I swear I'll get you out."

Aya snorted and it almost sounded like a laugh. "Trust you? You? Why?"

"Why not" demanded Yoji offended.

"Why? Because people cannot be trusted! There're more likely to stab you in the back than help you out!" Aya yelled. Yoji looked intensely at Aya. Did Aya really think that of him? That he would backstab and hurt him?

"Aya" Yoji whispered softly.

"What…" Aya was cut off at the touch of another person's lips pressed up against him fiercely.

Yoji pulled away a few inched, "I would never. Never let anything happen to you. I swear!" Yoji vowed kissing Aya once more before pulling away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" demanded Aya.

"Why not?" Yoji yelled back.

"Fuck you!" Aya yelled punching Yoji in the cheek.

"Why?" yelled Yoji.

"What?"

"Why?" Yoji began, "Why do you shut all of your friends out? Why do you shut ME out?"

"Yoji" Aya whispered.

"God! Why the hell don't you ever just tell me anything! Why do I have to guess? Do you really hate me and everyone else so much? Is your sister the only one you care for?"

"Yoji"

"Damn it I nearly all but told you I want you," Yoji shouted, the words echoing down the emptied halls.

"AND YOU'LL JUST LEAVE AFTER OR ONCE YOU GET BORD!" Aya yelled. "I know exactly how you think and what you do. You fuck someone and then leave once you're through. I am not going to go through with that! I can't live like that!" Aya shut his mouth as he realized what words escaped his lips.

Yoji looked up wide eyed at him. Leave him? Is that what Aya thought. "You think I only want a quick fuck?" he asked surprised. "Is that what you think?"

"I don't think it's for my charming personality." Aya replied sarcastically.

"Damn it Aya! I love you! I…I fucking care about you! Why the hell did you think I've been after you for so long." Yoji sighed.

"…"Aya opened his mouth but then shut it.

"I wanted to woo you. Make you more open to me. I wanted to give you roses and presents…"

"We work in a flower shop and I'm not a girl." Aya glared at the thought of being treated as a woman.

"I know but still…"Yoji sighed "It doesn't matter anymore. There's no way we both will get out of here."

"Yoji…" Aya couldn't think. Yoji really care? About him? More than a quick fling? He loved him? "Yoji I…" Aya hated himself. He couldn't even speak anymore after Yoji's confession. Aya had finally found someone…but…

"Before you even start to doubt my words…" Yoji kissed Aya once more before breaking away and lifting his body slightly. "Now get out of here before I get up and drag you out kicking and screaming." Yoji smirked trying to ignore the immense pressure on his legs and back. This time Aya did what he was told. He carefully wiggled out form underneath Yoji and was free from the collapsed ceiling. "Okay now just head…" Yoji stopped when he saw Aya walk behind him and felt the metal and concrete began to shift above him. "What are you doing?" demanded Yoji.

"Getting you out baka" Aya said smirking as he pushed some lighter bits of concrete and metal off.

"Why?"

"So we can kill some pain in the asses and then…" Aya said feeling his way towards Yoji's face once again, "and then continue," Aya cupped Yoji's face with one hand and placed a rough kiss onto Yoji.

Well that's another chapter! Looks like things are becoming hopeful for everyone! Sorry I've made Duo such a crybaby but I believe the one's who express the most emotion, Duo for example, expresses both happy and sad emotions. That's why he was so depressed.

Well please read and review! I LOVE reviews and consider every one's opinion.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

x

&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you see anything?" Duo whispered quietly as he watch Zech look around a corner.

"Not a damn thing" cursed Zech.

"Found you" a voice whispered into Duo's ear.

Duo and Zech were forced by Sevavia to enter a large room. In the room sat the members of Schwarz, Drarlath, and Sterrick.

"Ah the last of the princes are here!" exclaimed Sterrick smiling as he walked close to Duo. "I could now eliminate you all and claim my rightful name to the thrown."

"Where's Heero?" Duo demanded taking a step forward. "And Quatre, and Trowa, and Wu Fei!"

"Take a look for yourself" smirked Drarlath as he pulled off a cover and reveled 5 tubes, 4 of which had the other Gundam Wing boys.

"Heero!" Duo shouted as he tried to run to his love but Sevavia blocked his path.

Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei looked as if they were asleep standing up ward. There faces so peaceful.

"Sorry sugar but they can't here you." Sevavia smiled before

"What did you do to them?" demanded Zech lunging at Sterrick.

"Their just sleeping" replied Drarlath before striking Zech in the stomach and making Zech crumple forward. "For now" Drarlath finished.

"Zech!" Duo yelled running over to the fallen ex-OZ member. "You okay?"

"Duck!" Zech commanded pulling Duo to the floor as some daggers pinned some of Duo's hair to the wall.

Duo turned to face Drarlath, we was shaking in anger at the damage. "You…" Duo mumbled as he pulled his hair free from the 4 daggers and a few stray hairs fell to the floor. "You!" Duo yelled as he charged after Drarlath, "First, I get zapped into this world and fall into a trash can full of thorns!" Duo punched Drarlath in the face, "then I finally get to dance with the man I love but he calls me an idiot!" Duo punched Drarlath twice in the stomach, "Then as I am sleepily from worrying about what the man I love feels about me I kiss him while we are dancing!" Duo picked up a stray chair and slammed it into Drarlath's head. While Drarlath was on the floor, Duo continued, "Then you all steal him and my other friends, making me cry like a baby! I am not a baby!" Duo yelled as he relentlessly kicked Drarlath. "AND THEN YOU CUT MY HAIR!" Duo screamed as he began to endlessly kick, punch, and bite and part of Drarlath that was visible.

"His hair? That was what got him over the edge?" Sevavia asked her master curiously.

"I believe so" mused Sterrick.

Up in the rafters Aya and Yoji were closely watching.

"What's the plan o fearless leader?" asked Yoji as Aya set Yoji down against the wall.

After removing most of the fallen ceiling off Yoji and making a quick inspection on his health status, the two decided that the only way both of them would be able to get out of here alive was if they worked together. Aya placed Yoji on his back and slowly Yoji guided them out, Aya being the legs and Yoji being the eyes.

"What's happening to Duo and Zech?" Aya questioned closing his sightless eyes and concentrated on the voices.

"At the moment Duo is kicking the crap out of the guy who can move things with his mind." Yoji laughed. "Awww shit, guess I shouldn't expect it to last long. Duo is now trying to fight Drarlath but now he's getting his butt kicked while Zech is taking on the red-head.

"Now what's happening? Do you see Ken and Omi?" Aya continued to ask, standing beside Yoji's seated form.

"So all the Weiss members are here as well" a voice mused. "Very well then."

"Crawford" Aya growled. He didn't need his eye sight to know who was in front of them.

"Damn" Yoji cursed, "Why the hell did he have to come now?"

"Where is he?" demanded Aya as he withdrew his sword.

"Poor Aya, can't see the enemy even if it's staring right in front of your face." Laughed Crawford as he punched Aya in the stomach and then retreated a safe distance as Aya swung his sword blindly.

"Aya are you okay?" Yoji called out, "Aya!"

"I'm fine Kudo" Aya replied. "Damn it"

"Poor Aya, he can't see the attacker in front of him. This must be humiliating." Smirked Crawford.

"Shut up!" Aya yelled.

"The once strong opponent is nothing more than a blind man with a sword. I should just kill you now and get this over with." Crawford continued before once again punching Aya twice before retreating and pulling out his gun and aiming it at Aya. "You may not be able to see me but I can see you."

"Aya!" Yoji yelled as Crawford began to pull the trigger. "AYA!"

After Duo dropped Drarlath, he glared at Sevavia and Sterrick. "Who wants to mess with my stuff next?"

"Behind you!" yelled Zech as he watched Drarlath stand up and his wounds began to disappear.

"What the…" Duo began to say but was flung across the room and into the last glass tube.

"Do you really think your temper tantrums and whining will really kill me? Drarlath Nightstar? One of the two Nightmare Nightstar children?" Drarlath quickly closed the distance from Duo and himself.

"Heero" Duo mumbles slightly as he faded in and out of consciousness. Some of the glass shards of the tube were embedded into his skin and his other previous would have re-opened.

"Your precious Heero can't save you now" laughed Drarlath as he began to attack with random punches and kicks.

"Duo!" Zech began to run forward but a hand stopped him.

"Sorry general but your fight is with me." Sevavia smiled.

"As you wish" Zech said as Sevavia attacked. After some punches and kicks, Sevavia had knocked Zech to the floor and now was ready to give him a deadly poisonous attack.

"Fair well general" she laughed as her nails grew large and started to drip green liquid that dissolved the pieces of floor it fell on.

Zech closed eyes as he prepared for the pain to come but instead he heard a cry out of pain. Opening his eyes he saw Sevavia clutching her arm. "Damn you" she cursed glairing down at his arm. Zech followed the gaze and saw some armor appeared onto his arm and then disappeared. "What the hell?" demanded Zech. Zech looked back at Sevavia and noticed that he claws on one of her hands were broken. Once again she tried to scratch him with her other hand but the same armor appeared protecting Zech's flesh before disappearing into the skin.

"Yeah! You magic is starting to come back!" cheered Kip.

"What?" demanded Zech looking at the little elf.

"What? You didn't think the princess were the only one's who has magic, did ya?" Kip asked surprised, "You had magic too. How else do you think you protected them?"

"So what now?" questioned Zech before he dodged a wild punch from Sevavia.

"Hold out your hand and saw Hanakalbel shaledns'" Kip instructed.

"Hanakalbel shaledns" Zech copied holding out his hand. Suddenly a sword appeared in his hand. It was slightly larger than a one handed sword but fit nicely in Zech's grip. The hilt was gold with two dragons fighting.

"I'm guessing you know what to do with that right?" Kip laughed before seeing Amorra. "Amorra" Kip whispered.

The gun had shot but Aya suddenly dropped to the floor after hearing Yoji's warning. "Yoji?" Aya called out feeling around the floor.

"Aya? Your okay?" Yoji sighed in relief, "Thank god!"

"Yoji?" Aya called out again.

"If front of you Aya" Yoji instructed reaching out his hand.

"How sweet" Crawford smirked before aiming his gun once again at Aya.

"He's 45 degrees to your right Aya!" Yoji shouted, "Aiming a gun at you. Within almost arms reach."

"Understood" Aya stopped his movements until he heard a click of the gun. When Crawford was ready to shoot, Aya suddenly attacked slashing out his sword towards Crawford.

Duo was fading in and out of consciousness while Drarlath continued to beat him up. Suddenly Duo felt a warm sensation flow through his body covering him like a blanket. As Duo was starting to knock out, he heard a crash and someone cursing. Opening his eyes he saw Drarlath trying to punch him but nothing was actually touching him…he was transparent!

Losing his temper, Drarlath sent a force of energy towards Duo but it phased through Duo and hit the tube behind him which caused the tube to crack and some of the contents inside to begin to flow free.

After a bit, Duo began to feel cold again. His body began to stop becoming transparent and Drarlath started to make contact with his fist against Duo's flesh. One particular his contacted with Duo's large wound on the center of his chest from the night at the club. Screaming, Duo tried desperately to escape however Drarlath realized his success at causing Duo pain and continued to his the same spot.

Suddenly there was a blast of energy from behind Duo and Drarlath was flown back with streams of fire surrounding him. A hand was placed on Duo's shoulder and Duo looked up to see a very wet, pale Heero kneeling beside him.

"Hey" Heero smiled slightly.

"Hey" Duo returned the smile.

Damn' cursed Crawford as he dodged another attack from Aya. Crawford couldn't get anywhere with killing or maiming Aya because of that loudmouth blond! Crawford lunged to attack, only to fall back when Yoji told Aya to duck. Crawford had even attacked Yoji, but Yoji would simply call out to Aya and almost hit Crawford. If only…If only there was someone distracting Yoji from Aya! Then he could kill Aya with lots of pain and then get rid of the irritating blond assassin afterward. If only…

Suddenly he heard a laugh and Schuldig came into view from behind him. "Looks like you have your hands full Bradly" Schuldig said as he placed a hand onto Crawford's shoulder.

"Don't call me that" sneered Crawford moving aside and letting Schuldig's hand fall.

"Whatever you say Bradly. I just thought I could help." Laughed Schuldig.

"Just kill Balinese" ordered Crawford.

"Yeah yeah" grumbled Schuldig as he approached Yoji. "Poor kitty assassin. He can't even move." He laughed.

"Go to hell" growled Yoji trying to will his body to stand.

"Been there. I quite liked it. You'll join me soon enough" Schuldig grinned as he raised his fist to punch Yoji but at the last second, Aya somehow dodged Crawford and blocked Schuldig.

"What the…" a shocked Schuldig stared wide eyed as Aya held his fist he was using to strike Yoji.

"Aya!" Yoji said surprised to see his short tempered love standing over him with a deadly glair in his sightless eyes.

"Shi-ne!" Aya yelled as his sword swung up and almost sliced Schuldig's left ear off if something or someone hadn't pushed Schuldig out of the way.

Looking behind him, Schuldig saw Nagi and Farfarello standing behind him.

"You are getting old if you can't avoid a blind mans attack Schuldig" Farfarello laughed.

"Let's just kill them" sighed Nagi impatiently.

"This is surly to hurt God" Farfarello commented as he pulled out one of his daggers and began to play with it. "To kill people who can't fight back well enough."

"Kill them now Farfarello" ordered Crawford quickly after coming out of his own shock at the red head assassin's quick movements even in his current state.

"Don't count us out Crawford" a voice said from behind. As everyone turned, they say Ken and Omi standing, weapons in hand. "Were Weiss too" Ken added.

"Abyssinian! Balinese! We're here!" Omi announced before noticing that Yoji was severely covered in blood and not even standing. "Yoji!" Omi shouted, "What happened? Are you alright?" Omi began to run forward but Ken stopped him.

"Omi, concentrate. We need to stop Schwarz first." Ken for once thinking the situation through.

Omi stared at Ken for a few moments before realizing he was right, "Okay, let's go!"

"Why you…" cursed Drarlath as he began to walk towards Heero and Duo again.

"How the hell did he break free?" demanded Sterrick looking at Sevavia.

"The glass was cracked. It was Drarlath's fault." Sevavia answered.

"At least the others are still there." Sighed Sterrick as he stepped back from Sevavia's and Zech's fight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&7

"Not for long Sterrick" vowed Kip as he began to approach Amorra. "Amorra! Amorra! It's me Kip!" Kip smiled.

Amorra looked at Kip but neither smiled or acknowledge her knowing Kip.

"Amorra! We're going to save you!" Kip smiled hugging Amorra before Amorra pushed him away.

"You are the enemy" she stated without emotion.

"But…"

"I'm going to kill you now." She continued before reaching into her small blue bag and removed some red dust.

Drarlath began to approach Heero and Duo. If he had paid attention, he would have noticed the look the two of them were giving that was pure death. Shinigami and Perfect Soldier, a deadly combination. Cursing at them in his native vulgar language, he began to gather a large force of energy and fired it at the two.

As the enemy came close to touching the two boys, it disintegrated.

THUMP

A loud sound caused everyone to stop their fight and stare.

"What's going on!" demanded Sterrick.

THUMP

The same sound happened again this time shaking the entire room. Heero and Duo had the look of pure hatred in their eyes as the thumping continued.

THUMP

"It sounded…" Kip thought.

THUMP

"It sounded like a large heart beat." He realized.

THUMP

There was a pattern to the thumping. Slow and steady.

THUMP

The glass tubes shook.

THUMP

"What the hell is going on!" demanded Sterrick.

"Your right! Were in hell" smirked Duo.

THUMP the thumping began to increase.

THUMP Faster!

THUMP and faster!

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

CRASH The glass tubes broke and it's contence free.

Out stepped Quatre, pain and suffering in his eyes as he began to chant, "O'makra usefst franl uihna huoe nklna."

Out stepped Trowa, anger in his eyes as he joined in on the chant, "O'makra usefst franl uihna huoe nklna."

Out stepped Wu Fei, death in his eyes as he continued the chat as well, "O'makra usefst franl uihna huoe nklna."

In joined Duo and Heero, suffering and a guaranteed long death in their eyes as they all chanted, "O'makra usefst franl uihna huoe nklna." Over and over they chanted, "O'makra usefst franl uihna huoe nklna. O'makra usefst franl uihna huoe nklna. O'makra usefst franl uihna huoe nklna."

A white light surrounded all of the boys as well as Zech who stood at their side silently. Zech was also in the chant. As the light faded the Gundam Wing guys and Zech were all clothed different. They wore armor that was colored uniquely with an opening in the chest for a small object. Quatre's armor was all green with a yellow outline. Trowa's armor was yellow with a green outline. Wu Fei's armor was red with a red outline. Zech's armor was white with a red outline. Duo's armor was a dark violet with a light blue outline. And Heero's armor was a dark blue with a light violet outline.

"Sevavia! Drarlath!" Sterrick called out "KILL THEM!" he ordered.

"No" Sevavia smirked.

"Their your problem now." Laughed Drarlath leaning against the wall.

"What!" demanded Sterrick, "You follow me" he commanded.

"No we heard you and listened because it suited our purpose too. Now you're in the way."

"Amorra! Amorra! Bind them" he ordered but Amorra was no where in site.

"You made our lives a living hell" commented Heero.

"You hurt us" Quatre continued.

"You used us" Wu Fei explained.

"But we haven't stopped yet" Trowa replied stepping towards Sterrick.

"You destroyed our families." Continued Wu Fei following Trowa.

"You tried to destroy us" Zech added.

"Fair well sucker. Your going to suffer so much more than death could give" grinned Duo with an unfamiliar laughter that resonated pure evil in his eyes.

"Who…who…what…" Sterrick started backing up.

"I'm Shinigami. The God of Death" he laughed.

Kip looked around for Amorra. He soon found her standing on a ledge watching she scene before her with a passive stare. Kip ran to her and made her look at him. "AMORRA!" he shouted.

She turned and reached into her bag again. Kip jumped back thinking that it was more deadly red powder but what she withdrew was even more surprising…In her hands were the 5 medallions that were the princes. "Catch" she called throwing them towards the 5 princes.

The medallions flew in the air and sailed towards the 5 guys, each entering the place where the opening was on their armor.

Heero and Trowa created fire and lightning that surrounded Sterrick. Burning his flesh just enough to feel the pain but not die. Quatre then lifted Sterrick's body and slammed him into the wall and making wires emerge from the wall, Quatre trapped Sterrick from escaping. Duo grabbed Wu Fei's hand and pulled him to Sterrick, turning both of them invisible. Before entering Sterrick's body Duo whispered one last thing to him, "Death is too sweet. You'll suffer for centuries to come." Laughing they both entered Sterrick's body and after a few moments emerged. Sterrick screamed then fell lifeless onto the ground.

The armor on the Gundam Wing guys and Zech vanished with only the medallions hanging from their necks as a reminder and Sterrick's lifeless body.

"Is he dead?" Quatre asked Quietly to Duo.

"Far from it. Wu Fei took Sterrick's own mind and now he is in constant touchier with himself. His greatest fears are with him until the day he dies of old age" Duo grinned.

Kip grinned and looked back at Amorra thinking she was finally free. Something was wrong though. Amorra was walking towards Drarlath and Sevavia. Turning, she pulled the ring off her neck and dropped the blue bag. "Amorra?"

"Thank you Kip. You have freed the princes true powered and now I will combine them with my own." Amorra smiled finally acknowledging Kip.

"What are you doing Amorra?" Kip asked confused. "Is it really Drarlath and Sevavia controlling you?"

"On the contrary my dearest Kip. It is I they listen to." Amorra laughed. "This was my plan all along."

Authors note: So what did you all think? Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner than it took this one. Bye for now. Oh and please review.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

x

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recap:

Kip grinned and looked back at Amorra thinking she was finally free. Something was wrong though. Amorra was walking towards Drarlath and Sevavia. Turning, she pulled the ring off her neck and dropped the blue bag. "Amorra?"

"Thank you Kip. You have freed the princes true powered and now I will combine them with my own." Amorra smiled finally acknowledging Kip.

"What are you doing Amorra?" Kip asked confused. "Is it really Drarlath and Sevavia controlling you?"

"On the contrary my dearest Kip. It is I they listen to." Amorra laughed. "This was my plan all along."

Kip stood silently as he absorbed the information Amorra had just told him. "What?" he asked quietly.

"You heard me Kip. They listen to me" Amorra repeated as he waved her hand and the medallions flew from the Gundam Wing guys and into her hand. All of the Gundam Wing member's armor soon disappeared and they looked just as they did before they began their chant on Sterrick.

"Amorra! What do you think you're doing?" Kip demanded.

"What does it look like Kip?" Amorra smiled. "I am taking the princes full, unleashed power."

"Amorra!" Kip called again running towards her. Drarlath and Sevavia block his path to Amorra.

"What do you want us to do with him Amorra?" Sevavia asked

"Join me Kip." Amorra replied ignoring Sevavia and walked up to Kip.

"What?" Kip asked surprised. "Why would I do that? You are the one who betrayed…" Kip was cut off as Amorra slapped him across the face.

"Me! Betrayed? It's more like you who are the betrayer to your own kind!" Amorra yelled. "Don't tell me you forgot all of the horrors they have done to us? The murdering of our race? The hiding of our true power so we wouldn't be killed." Amorra face was of pure hatred and pain. "We were slaves! Not even treated as well as the pets they owned!" Amorra continued. "They used us and abused us…" Amorra couldn't continue as she covered her face with one of her hands.

"Amorra" Kip called out softly, "Amorra I haven't forgotten but they don't treat use like that anymore. We have respect. They trust us. They care for us now. Yes we are sill servants but we are no longer forced to suffer as we did so many centauries ago."

"LIER!" Amorra cried out, "They only say that now! What would happen if they saw our true power? Would they treat us with the same kindness? Or would they fear us and kill us? Humans and all like their kind hate and fear what they do not know. They would never understand us. That is why I did what had to be done."

"…"Kip opened his mouth to argue but Amorra continued to speak, ignoring him.

"I knew that our time was running out and so I had to find a way to eliminate the princes without arousing suspicion." Amorra smirked once again as she remember her plan.

"You! You were the one who killed our parents?" demanded Duo stepping forward but Heero caught Duo's arm, preventing Duo from trying to attack.

"No Prince Duo. That was Sterrick. I had to find an idiot who was powerful enough to attempt to kill you and think that he could capture me. I had to let him 'catch' me in order for him to think he was the one in control. I merely manipulated him into attacking. If you were killed then, I would have been able to destroy everything immediately; however, I didn't realize Kip would run to your help." Amorra smiled, "Kip has always been a good elf. Of course he would love to serve such low creatures." She snarled the last bit as she glared at the princes in front of her.

"Amorra why now? Why did you decide now to attack instead of when we were first captured? At least then I could see why." Kip looked so devastated as he watched his love throw words of hate towards his masters.

Amorra looked at him gently at first but soon the look grew into one of anger, "Story time is over." She announced walking away from the Gundam Wing Princes, Zech, and Kip. She snapped her fingers and from the risers fell the Weiss and Schwarz members not too gently to the floor with the others. "You now know why. I have told you all and now you'll die."

"I don't believe you" Kip yelled "What happened to my Amorra? The one I love? The one who always smiled and kept me optimistic despite our situation? The one who was just happy being with the ones she loves?" Kip whispered the final part so softly that almost everyone could barely hear. "The one who loves me?"

"She's dead!" Amorra announced before she closed her eyes and began to chant a spell.  
Lors almors cvertus eflesft'te. Alme ntsrs reklnk huhne a mlijl ie liejlmgrd."

"Amorra! No!" Kip shouted running towards Amorra but Drarlath and Sevavia blocked his path. "Amorra!" Kip repeatedly shouted. "Amorra!"

Amorra looked at Kip though is looked as though she was looking past him. "The time has come to finish my plan Kip. This world and ours is over!" she closed her eyes once more and began to chant once again, "Lors almors cvertus eflesft'te. Alme ntsrs reklnk huhne a mlijl ie liejlmgrd. Lors almors cvertus eflesft'te. Alme ntsrs reklnk huhne a mlijl ie liejlmgrd."

"What's happening?" Quatre asked as the ground began to rumble slightly.

"She's changing her life" Kip answered, his gaze not once leaving Amorra.

"What does that mean?" demanded Wu Fei.

"Lors almors cvertus eflesft'te. Alme ntsrs reklnk huhne a mlijl ie liejlmgrd" Amorra continued to chant.

Sighing, Kip turned to the other people in the room and began to explain, "An elf is immortal. We live hundreds of thousands of years. Because of this we are given a choice to end our life and start over again."

"Start over again?" Duo repeated confused.

"Yes, we can at one point decided to reset our lives. Throughout our lives we stay as I am now, an elf child. When we decided to end our life, we suddenly become older, adult elves. After that the longest we can live is 100 years. When we are reborn, our personalities are still the same but all of our memories are forgotten. An elf usually resets his or her life when it has become too painful or…" Kip stopped.

"Or what?" asked Trowa.

"Lors almors cvertus eflesft'te. Alme ntsrs reklnk huhne a mlijl ie liejlmgrd" A red light covered Amorra's body.

"Elves are very powerful. But just like human adults are stronger than human children, adult elves are ten times as strong as children elves. This has been a secret for almost eternity because we elves are peaceful. Mostly it's the first reason that we chose to age and start life over. The later is only when our life is at stake and sometime not even that. It's too dangerous."

"So now were screwed" mumbled Yoji as he looked at Aya sitting beside him.

Aya was so pale it was obvious that the poison had almost taken its toll. Aya couldn't breathe easily and his chest felt extremely tight like someone was crushing him. "It's not over yet!" Aya breathed trying to stand.

"Lors almors cvertus eflesft'te. Alme ntsrs reklnk huhne a mlijl ie liejlmgrd" Amorra continued to chant.

"Aya-kun! Don't try to get up" Omi begged kneeling beside the leader of Weiss. "You need to rest."

"I won't die like this." Aya glared, "I will not die from an illness. I would rather choose to die in battle." He struggled but eventually was able to stand.

"Neither will I" Yoji agreed standing up and leaning against the wall.

"Yoji-kun" Omi was near tears at the thought of looking two of his closest friends suffering so much.

"I completely agree with the both of you." Duo grinned. "If the god of death is going down, he's going to take someone with him." Duo smirked as he looked at Heero. "You in?"

"Hn" replied Heero pulling out his gun. "Baka"

"I know" Duo looked at the others, "So who wants to die in a totally awesome fight?"

"We are all behind you Maxwell" Wu Fei answered and Duo saw the nodding of Trowa, Quatre, and Zech.

"Who says it's completely hopeless?" Ken replied trying to be optimistic. "We actually might win"

"But Ken-kun" Omi began before he say the look of determination in his boyfriend's eyes. "Your right Ken-kun." Omi wiped the few tears from his face, "We can win this." He smiled.

"Ken's right" whispered Kip sadly. The others turned to face Kip as he said the soft agreement.

"What do you mean? I thought you said that elves were immortal?" questioned Quatre.

"They are. We elves are immune to illness, and are reborn when ever we choose to die; however, if our source energy crystal is broken, we die for good." Kip solemnly looked at the others, "Our energy crystals are to us like the heart of a human is to them. Without is we die."

"Lors almors cvertus eflesft'te. Alme ntsrs reklnk huhne a mlijl ie liejlmgrd" Amorra continued to chant in the background.

"You mean all we have to do is smash the crystal?" Duo asked bluntly, "Sorry" Duo quickly apologized as he saw Kip flinch at the word 'smash'.

"I'm alright" Kip nodded before continuing to explain, "Elves normally do not tell others where their crystal is on them, but Amorra and me…we…hers is on the base of her neck hidden by her hair."

"It can not be that easy" snorted Aya.

"Aya! Why do you have to always bring the whole group down?" Yoji sighed, "So what? We're screwed if we don't try it and we most likely be screwed if we do. What have we got to lose?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the red light began to fade, a woman replaced Amorra's old body. The woman was extremely beautiful with long white hair that reached the floor and moon like skin. Her crystal blue eyes were vibrant blue as the afternoon sky and her lips were as red as a freshly bloomed rose. A white robe clothed her body and her feet were bare. "Kip I will ask you once more." she said calmly and seriously, "Join me and we can destroy theses weaker mortals before us."

"No!" Kip shouted, "Turn back now Amorra! Restart your life. I will wait for you, I swear!" Kip begged.

"I am no longer Amorra!" Amorra shouted, "I am Nightmare! The destroyer of all. Kill them my children! Kill them all!" she commanded Drarlath and Sevavia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Drarlath walked slowly towards the 5 princes, grinning like a mad man. "I am going to have fun ripping you all to shreds." He laughed as he flew Quatre against the wall and dodged a lightning attack from Trowa. Fair well your majesties" he laughed as he made a mock bow before attaching Duo.

"Damn" cursed Duo as Drarlath lifted him up by his neck and began to strangle him.

"Don't touch him" glared Heero as he aimed his gun at Drarlath.

"Heero! You can't fight him with a gun!" shouted Quatre.

"Hn" Heero smirked as he shot the gun but as the bullet left the gun, a flame surrounded it like a force field, giving the bullet more power that an ordinary bullet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello again my pretty, pretty kitties" smiled Sevavia. "I am surprised how much you are able to take my poison Aya. Maybe I should give you more" she laughed as Yoji jumped behind her and tried to choke her with his wire. She turned her body into poison as appeared behind Aya as she said, "Good try Yoji. If I was human I would have died." She laughed before running a hand down Aya's back, "But I'm not so try again."

"Don't touch me" Aya growled pulling away and slashing with his sword.

Laughing, Sevavia dodged all of his wild attacks until Aya stopped and dropped to the ground.

"Aya!" Yoji shouted running to the wounded red head. Aya was shaking and cold to the touch as Yoji held him. "Aya" Yoji whispered quietly.

"I'm…I'm fine Kudo." Aya tried to growl, "I just fell."

"Yeah, I know Aya" Yoji nodded pulling Aya's body to him.

"Aya-kun" Omi whispered, "Damn you!" he yelled attacking Sevavia relentlessly.

"Omi!" Ken shouted worried about his boyfriend attacking with so much emotion, he wouldn't think clearly.

Kip watched in silence as Drarlath and Sevavia attacked the assassins and princes. Thinking quickly he realized what he must do though it pained him.

"It's no use you know" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning, Kip saw it was Amorra speaking.

"It's never too late" Kip answered strongly.

"Why do you always protect those who don't deserve it?" demanded Amorra.

"I protect those who I care for" replied Kip.

"And what of me? Why didn't you protect me?" Amorra was close to tears but she refused to cry. She did that to much already. She stopped crying to long time ago and swore it would never happen again.

"Amorra" Kip whispered reaching out to touch Amorra once more.

"I waited for you! I protected you! You left me alone!" Amorra shouted. "With…with them" she backed away.

"Them? Them who? You were always with me" Kip questioned.

"I wasn't always with you Kip. Whenever you left…they…" Amorra calmed her breath and controlled her emotions once more. "I was never first. The princes were. I was never."

"Oh God!" Kip stared wide eyed at Amorra. "Who are they?"

"Oh so now you care?" laughed Amorra turned away from, "When it is only I who could save the princes? Now you are there for me?"

"I have always cared Amorra! Everything I did was for us. For our freedom." Kip answered grabbing a hold of Amorra shoulders and making her face him. "I knew if I showed them they could trust us, they would free us. They were going to too. That night at the coronation."

"Liar! Why should I believe you! I know you told the princes where my energy crystal was." Amorra hissed.

"That was to only give them hope." Kip answered, "If you are going to destroy something. If you are going to hate someone, hate me. Kill me. I was the one who hurt you. I was the one who betrayed you, not the princes." Kip reached into his shirt and pulled out a small crystal. "Here" he smiled, "I can't hurt you, you know. You have an advantage" he laughed sadly as he placed the crystal into her hand and closed her hand around it. "It's not that big. Just put a little pressure." He informed her.

"Kip" Amorra whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Drarlath and Sevavia suddenly felt an odd feeling around them. Their master was not angry anymore.

"We have to do something" informed Drarlath to his sister through their minds, "or the plans our master has will be destroyed."

"I agree" nodded Sevavia speaking back mentally, "It's that damn Kip."

"Right," Drarlath flew up, away from the Gundam Wing princes and Zech, and Sevavia pulled away from the Weiss assassins.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's going on?" asked Ken as he saw Sevavia leave from attacking Omi.

"I have no idea" Omi replied wiping some blood from his lips.

"Where the hell is he going?" demanded Duo as he was suddenly dropped from Drarlath and watched Drarlath turned to another direction.

"Are you ok?" Heero asked placing an arm around Duo and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm fine Heero" Duo sighed leaning heavily into the perfect soldier.

"Hn" replied Heero not believing Duo for once.

"I'll never hate you Amorra. I love you." Kip smiled as he began to squeeze Amorra's hand in order to crush his crystal.

"No!" Amorra shouted pulling away from Kip. "Don't!" she shouted as she gently held Kip's energy crystal.

"Amorra?" Kip looked up to see tears flowing freely down Amorra's face. Suddenly Amorra's face turned into a face of horror. Amorra ran and pushed Kip down. "Amorra!" Kip shouted surprised as Amorra fell to the ground after absorbing the brother and sister into her. "Amorra!"

Amorra had watched as Drarlath and Sevavia flew to attack and kill Kip, Amorra turning into her true poisonous form and Drarlath turning into a powerful black light that could cut through anything. As Kip had protected her, she would protect him. She would make it up to him…she had to. Although Drarlath and Sevavia were from her body, they grew stronger on their own and she knew she would die when they entered her. At the last moment she pushed Kip down and absorbed the trouble she had caused in the first place. Falling to hit the ground, a smile was on her lips.

"Amorra!" shouted Kip picking her up, "Amorra! No!" he cried.

"I heard you were leaving" she whispered softly as everyone gathered around the two elves. "I thought you were leaving me"

"Oh Amorra. I would never leave you." Kip wiped the few tears from Amorra's face. "Don't cry. It's alright."

"I didn't break it" Amorra replied lifting her hand that had Kip's energy crystal and placed it back into Kip's chest. "I couldn't"

"I couldn't either" laughed Kip softly with some sadness as Amorra's body transformed into the elf child's form.

"I'm scared Kip. I've never re-started my life before." Amorra confessed.

"I know but don't worry. It's like falling asleep. Soon you will be yourself again." Kip pulled Amorra's body to him.

"I won't remember you. I won't remember anything." Amorra replied softly as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

"But I will" Kip smiled, "And I will remember for us. I will remind you."

"For us" Amorra smiled back. "Will you wait for me?" Amorra asked.

"Forever" Kip kissed Amorra once on the lips and once on the forehead. "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake."

Amorra smiled, "I have one last bit of information."

"Yes?"

"Aya's antidote is in my bag. He should still be able to survive."

"Thank you" Kip whispered as Amorra closed her eyes and soon all was left was a small crystal. "When we get home, I'll bring you back" he vowed.

"Let's go home" Omi smiled as he handed the retrieved antidote to Yoji.

Author's notes: Well one last chapter and this will finally be done. How is it ending? Please review. Well one thing is left! Aya's and Heero's long awaited battle! Who will win? Well that's for me to know and you to read.


	16. Last Chapter

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue.

x

&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aya awoke feeling strangely relaxed, warm, and comfortable. He hadn't felt like this since before his sister's accident. Turning into the source of the heat, he jerked up as he felt something or someone next to him. Aya stared wide-eyes as he saw Yoji curled up next to him on a small hospital bed sound asleep.

Just at that moment, a nurse entered. She smiled at him brightly as she began to do what he assumed was he regular routine. "I'm so glad you are awake." She whispered. "I'm Angela, your nurse."

"Where am I? Why is Yoji here?" Aya asked quietly.

"You are at Saint Tomas Hospital." She answered as she changed the IV bag connected to his arm. "Yoji was so worried that you wouldn't wake up. When he came in soaking wet from the rain, holding you, no one thought you would ever wake up." She replied still smiling, "but I guess that's what true love proved."

"Proved what? And you still didn't answer my question on why Kudo is here." Aya glared.

"He's here because once we admitted you, he collapsed. We found out that he had a severe fraction on one of his legs and the other one was badly sprained. That and other injuries some sever and others just needing to be tended to, he was admitted."

"Okay but why is he in my room?" Aya was now getting annoyed at the idiot nurse who was making sappy eyes at him and Yoji.

"Because even though he had cast on both legs, one of his arms taped to his chest and other restricting braces, he was able to enter you room every night without being caught by the evening nurse. The doctor finally gave in and made him room here beside you but I guess he still wasn't content and decided to join your bed. God he loves you so much." Angela sighed wishing her own boy friend would do that.

"Idiot" snorted Aya looking at the snoring man beside him.

"You do love him, don't you?" the nurse asked worried.

"If you are done, you can leave" glared Aya lying back down on the bed.

"But you do. Right?" Angela asked again remembering what happened when Yoji first brought Aya into the hospital. Angela remembered the unusual storm that night about 2 weeks ago.

Flash Back

The hospital though was unusually quiet; normally the storms brought the biggest crowds of wounded people. All was going well when the doors busted open and in walked a group of men and a child. Claiming they were in a horrific accident, the doctors immediately rusted them in. Aya was being carried by Yoji, who limped badly once he realized Aya was being cared for. The others were also badly beaten, each needing to be tended almost as badly.

Angela was the attending nurse that night. Noticing Yoji limping, she helped him sit, and produced to check his wounds.

"Please," he begged breathlessly, "Take care of Aya. He…I…" he stopped placing a hand into his chest over his heart, "I can't lose him"

"You love him. Don't you?" Angela said understanding.

Yoji stared at her for a while before saying, "He's a bastard and cold as ice. I should hate him." He laughed shortly.

Angela smiled, "Well it wouldn't do any good if he lost you either. Now why don't I check you in and then neither of you will lose each other."

The tall blond looked in the direction of the room where Aya was for a moment before turning to the nurse and said, "Sure. But I'm alright".

The blond man, who Angela later discovered was named, Yoji, was in serious injury. He had cracked several ribs, broke his left leg and twisted the right ankle. His right wrist was sprained and his right shoulder had torn a muscle. But despite that, every night since he was admitted into the hospital, he would sneak out of his room and down the hall to Aya's room. There he would sit up all night watching the red head sleep.

End Flash Back

Aya was just looking at her silently. "He's a bastard and a notorious flirt." He finally answered. "He could die for all I care." Aya snorted finally deciding that the woman had spoken enough. He laid back and turned to face Yoji.

Angela realized that this was he cue to leave. "Bye boys" she whispered closing the door behind her.

Aya stared at Yoji for a moment before closing his eyes.

"So you really believe I should die?" a voice asked mocking hurt.

Aya cracked an eye open and saw Yoji staring intently at him. "Hn, sleep Kudo. Your hurt" he answered closing his eyes and began to fall asleep when he felt an arm snake around his waist and he realized that Yoji had pulled him into him. Aya was stiff for a few moments before he too put an arm around Yoji and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Flower shop the Gundam wing princes decided to stay and help out while Yoji and Aya were in the hospital. Two weeks had passed and almost nothing had changed from before they fought Sterrick. Duo was still avoiding Heero. Even to the point where he didn't share the same room with him. Duo slept on the floor claiming that was what he needed to get some sleep; which was technically the truth considering every time he was around Heero he felt like running away. All of the other boys noticed this drastic change from when Duo was practically hanging off of Heero, but no one had any idea what to do. Heero was clueless, or so they thought, and Duo avoided every question with ease.

All the guys at the house were busy today though. Aya and Yoji were given the clear to go home. Aya basically in one piece and Yoji in many cast and bandages.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero had tried to speak with Duo many times that day but Duo kept running out of the rooms yelling something or another. At one point Heero actually grabbed Duo's arm but the fearful look in Duo's eyes quickly made him let go. Did Duo really hate him that much? Did him kissing him…was that a mistake? Heero was so confused. His cheat hurt at the thought of Duo hating him but he had no reason why. "Duo?" he called as he saw the braided man run into the room he was in.

"I have to go get some scissors Heero" Duo shouted running up stairs.

"Oh" Heero said quietly watching Duo leap up the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duo sighed and stopped once he reached the top of the stairs. That was close. Heero was getting more and more persistent. Maybe it was because Heero…nah. Duo shook his head. Heero doesn't feel anything. He doesn't care about anything except his missions. Duo ran to his room to grab the scissors. He didn't need them but he couldn't start lying now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It pained Kip the most watching Duo and Heero because he knew the truth. Suddenly getting a wonderful idea, Kip ran to his bag and brought out a much worn book. Maybe this would help. He smiled and waited until everyone would settle that night around the dinner table. They would leave probably tomorrow so he needed to get this settled now.

Finally nigh arrived and the door opened with Yoji leaning heavily on Aya. "Honey. We're home!" Yoji laughed as Aya snorted and practically dragged the taller blond in.

"Yoji-kun! Aya-kun!" Omi smiled cheerfully running to hug them both. "I'm so glad you are alright!" he laughed.

"So where are the rest?" Yoji questioned the youngest Weiss member.

"They're waiting at the table. We thought it would be nice to have a last meal with the princes before they head to their home." Omi chatted as he lead Aya and Yoji into the kitchen.

After the meal everyone sat around the living area and was reminiscing on the past. Yoji and Aya were on the couch, as well as Trowa and Quatre. Quatre was content on Trowa's lap. Heero was sitting on a chair closest to the front door and Duo was on the floor on the opposite side by the stairs and back door. Kip sat in the center, in front of the TV; and Zech and Wu were curled up on the floor against the wall. Ken and Omi were on the other couch also curled up.

"…and one time Ken-kun" Omi laughed.

"Omi!" Ken exclaimed, "Don't tell them!"

"He thought I was making milkshakes and drank a full glass of spoiled milk" Omi laughed. "He was sick for a week"

"I didn't know it was spoiled" Ken said defensively.

"Why did you have spoiled milk in your fridge?" asked Quatre trying not to laugh.

"It was a science experiment." Explained Omi wiping a tear from him face. "I was going to warn everyone but Yoji-kun called me into the flower shop and the next thing I heard was Ken-kun rushing to the bathroom!"

"At least it wasn't intentional. Living with someone like Maxwell, you're bound to get a joke played on you at least once a week." Wu Fei glared.

"Me?" Duo asked wide-eyed, "Why would I play such jokes on you?" he grinned widely.

"You see! It's that look alone that screams EVIL" Wu Fei continued.

"Just because I have played a few harmless jokes doesn't mean I'm evil" Duo continued to fake an innocence.

"Harmless? You put honey into my shampoo and covered my Gundam with pink ribbons!" Wu Fei yelled.

"And you got the tigers I work with so agitated that they almost bit my head off when I went to work with them." Trowa added.

"And you called up all of the servants, telling them to be quiet because you hinted that I was pregnant" Quatre nodded, "Some of them won't even look at me the same way anymore." He sighed.

"Awww come on guys they were just in fun. Wu Fei, I just wanted your hair to smell sweet, like honey and didn't your Gundam look so pretty?" Duo laughed before turning to Trowa, "And I was just singing a lullaby to you tigers. They looked cranky." He then turned to Quatre, "And you were complaining that they were too noisy so that was my best excuse."

"Well I'm glad he's going with you all then" laughed Yoji placing an arm around Aya.

Aya quickly stood and walked to the back door, "I need air" he said before exiting and closing the door.

After a few moments of silence, Kip spoke up, "Well why don't I show you all some old photos of the palace?" he pulled out a large old photo album.

"We already saw that" Duo pointed out.

"This one is different. It has more…" Kip had to think of the appropriate word, "intimate pictures" he finished. Kip moved and sat beside Yoji.

Everyone else stood slowly and moved to see the "intimate" pictures. And they were. They were pictures of Trowa and Quatre cuddling. Trowa asleep and Quatre gazing lovingly at him. Wu Fei and Zech posing in suits at what appeared to be a formal function. Zech and Wu Fei both hand their arms around each other and Zech kissing Wu Fei's forehead. Then there were even pictures of Heero…and…and Duo Heero had a smile on his face holding Duo. Duo was laughing as he was trying to give Heero a kiss on the cheek.

. Duo looked at the pictures wide-eyed. He looked at the pictures and then at Kip and finally at Heero. Heero had such a serious look, Duo freaked out, 'oh shit he's gonna kill me!' Duo thought. 'We actually have a past?' Duo thought for a moment before Quatre interrupted him.

"Are these pictures real?" Quatre asked wanting to know if it was true they were all together before they were separate and taken to this world.

But before Kip answered, Duo turned and ran through the wall and out to the back.

"Duo" Heero called out finally looking away from the pictures. Ignoring everyone else, he walked quickly out the door following Duo.

Quatre looked at Kip, "is it?"

Kip just nodded quietly.

Heero ran after Duo but once he was out side, Duo was no where to be found. He saw Aya sitting on a bench, smoking. "Where did he go?" glared Heero.

"Like I care" snorted Aya taking another puff of the cigarette.

"What the hell is your problem!" yelled Heero.

"You irritate me" Aya answered.

"You do the same to me" Heero glared.

"When did you start smoking?" Heero questioned already knowing the answer.

"That doesn't concern you." Glared Aya.

"You love him don't you?" it was more of a statement than a question. Aya and Heero both already knowing who Heero meant when he said, "him".

"And you love Duo" Aya replied turning but before he walked inside the house he turned to a emptied area by the door, "It's not polite to snoop" he warned before flicking the remaining bit of the cigarette in the direction.

Heero was confused for a moment before Duo appeared here yelling about his hair being on fire. Aya ignored him, walking inside. Heero walked over and removed the cigarette bud off of Duo's hair.

"Um thanks Heero" Duo said quietly. His heart was beating so fast at how close Heero was to him.

"Hn" replied Heero pulling out a few ashes from Duo's hair. "Why did you run?"

"I…um…" Duo began to back away but Heero caught a hold of his wrist.

"Why are you different?" Heero continued to ask.

"Deferent's good. Change is best." Duo replied not looking at Heero's intense eyes.

"Not if it's for the worse" Heero took one of his hands and cupped Duo's face, making Duo look at him.

"Sorry" replied Duo quietly.

"Why?"

It was a simple question but Duo didn't know what it was asking. Why did he change? Why was he sorry? Why did he run? Why did he avoid him? Why did he run? Why did he kiss him? "What are you asking Heero?"

"Why are you calling my Heero?" Duo answered.

"What?" Duo looked up at Heero, of all the questions he asked about that? "Because I thought it was time to grow up. That's why." Duo replied honestly.

"Why?" Heero asked again.

"Why do you care Heero?" Duo asked back.

"I don't know" Heero answered honestly.

"Oh" nodded Duo as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Heero asked "Are you hurt? Did you tear your stitches?"

Duo had to laugh at the last comment. Typical Heero. Not knowing people sometimes hurt from emotions. Not always physical pain. "No I did not Heero"

"Then why are you crying?" Heero persisted.

"People sometimes hurt other ways than physical" Duo explained.

"Explain" Heero ordered.

Duo jerked away, he was pissed off now. Sure Heero was an idiot but it just hurt too much for him to act this way when Duo knew there wasn't going to be a future. "God Heero! What the hell do you want me to tell you! That hurt because I love you? That I hurt because you hate me? That I want you to kiss the hell out of me but you don't know anything except being the perfect soldier!..."

Duo continued ranting on about what he wanted but Heero didn't hear anything past Duo saying 'I love you'. I love you. I love you. The words kept repeating in his mind. He started to have flash backs of when Trowa would tell Quatre he loved him. They would kiss afterwards and everything would be better. Kiss. Kiss. Duo already kissed him.

"Are you listening to…" Duo stopped as Heero pull him into a crushing embrace and kissed him. The kiss was stiff and hard but there was so much passion behind it. After a while Heero released Duo. Duo covered his lips with his hands staring at Heero quietly.

"I love you." Heero stated. "I could never hate you" he answered.

"Heero" Duo started.

"Hee-chan" Heero smiled slightly, "Call me Hee-chan"

Tears freely flowed from Duo face as he saw Heero smile at him. "You really love…" Duo started but stopped himself, "But all of those things you said…"

"You didn't let me finish baka" Heero answered pulling Duo close. Duo was intoxicating and Heero couldn't get enough of Duo's body against him.

"You said I was an idiot"

"You are" Heero replied "All I said was true. You do take many risks and indeed put many lives in danger. You have blown our cover more than once. And your carelessness has created more trouble than we would have originally would have on more than one occasion. You do not know when to be serious and tend to joke around when situations are tense."

"Oh" Duo said sadly, "I see"

"No you don't" Heero continued not letting Duo get away this time, "However, you show undying loyalty. You care not only for the mission but the people involved in the mission. Your heart runs your mind and I wouldn't have you any other way. You are a baka but you are my baka. My one baka. And if Aya says one more thing about you, I will kill him" Heero vowed.

"Hee…"Duo looked up at Heero's blue ones, "Hee-chan" Duo smiled.

"Don't change" Heero pleased softly nuzzling Duo's hair.

Duo smiled up at Heero, "Deal" he grinned before pulling Heero into a kiss more passionate than the first two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm exhausted" yawned Yoji.

"Come on. I'll help you up" Aya said pulling Yoji up and helped him up stairs. The two ascended the stars in silence. Aya quietly thinking about what Heero said. "You love him" The words echoed in his mind. Did he really love Yoji? Is he really worthy to be loved? Aya knew he was a murderer but…but so was Yoji. Did that mean that killers deserve happiness too? God he hoped so.

The two had made it to Yoji's bed and now they were both just staring at it while Yoji was letting Aya think. "Aya?" Yoji called out softly. Aya looked up at him. Confusion evident in his eyes. Yoji sat on the bed and pulled Aya slowly to him.

"Yoji?" Aya asked a little worried about where this would lead. They were killers. They didn't deserve happiness. He knew that. He knew that Yoji knew too.

"I love you" Yoji whispered kissing Aya softly. Aya kissed back, moaning when Yoji pulled away. "You taste like cigarettes." Yoji smiled.

"Hn" replied Aya kissing Yoji once more, "I got used to the taste. It's your fault." He mumbles as he leaned against the taller man's chest.

"I know" Yoji laid back down and pulled Aya on top of him. Someday the two would do more but for now, this was nice. Very nice. Yoji thought as Aya began to fall asleep curled up against him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning around 12 in the afternoon…

"Aya, do you really think you need to do this?" Ken called as he and the others watch Aya and Heero circle one another out in the back yard.

"Hn" replied Aya, "He demanded it"

"Heero, we have to leave soon. Is this the way you want to leave?" Quatre called out as he watched Heero reach for his gun and throw it to the side.

"He hurt Duo. I swore I would kill him if he insulted him once more" growled Heero.

"Aya! You can't fight. You're hurt!" Yoji yelled.

"Shut up Kudo. I don't need my full strength to kick this kids ass" Aya tossed his sword to the ground away from him, then charged at Heero.

"Take back the comment" ordered Heero as he began to punch Aya.

"Screw you" Aya spat back as he threw Heero to the ground. Aya proceeded to punch Heero as Heero tried to shift and make Aya to the ground.

Aya's fist connected with Heero's jaw but Heero punched Aya in the stomach making Aya fall to the ground.

"I am not a child" Heero replied before grabbing Aya's collar and punched him square in the face.

"If I had my sword" swore Aya before another punch landed on Aya's shoulder.

"I would have my gun and you would be dead" Heero finished as he attacked Aya once more. Fists were flying as the members of each of the attackers watched expectantly. No one knowing the ending outcome.

"Stop it please Aya-kun" Omi begged.

"Never!" yelled Aya as he dropped kicked Heero but Heero avoided it and landed another punch in between Aya's shoulder blades making Aya fall face first into the ground. Still weak from the poison and being unconscious, he was having a hard time seeing.

"Heero you can stop" Duo began to worry about the silent red-head's out come.

"Let's just call it a tie" Yoji suggested wanting to have the leader of their group by his side.

"No" Heero glared.

"No!" growled Aya.

After a few more punches, Aya was on the ground with Heero hovering over. "Give" ordered Heero.

"Fuck you" Aya spat trying to get free.

"Your too weak to continue" Heero stated.

"I could kick your ass as I am right now" Aya glared.

"Hn" replied Heero getting off.

"Don't count me out yet" growled Aya as he pounced on Heero and pined him beneath him.

"Heero! Duo! Quatre! Trowa! Wu Fei! Zech!" Kip called running towards them.

"What is it Kip?" asked Quatre.

"The time has come. It's time for us to leave" Kip smiled. "Um…Heero?"

"Hn" Heero answered.

Aya rolled off of Heero and the two of them staggered up. "This isn't over yet" glared Aya.

"Far from it" nodded Aya in a returned glair.

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Gather together. I'll transport us." Kip ordered as he finished creating a circle with some powder from his pouch.

"Bye guys! Maybe one you'll visit" Duo grinned waving as they gathered around Kip.

"If you're ever on Earth" Omi smiled wrapping an arm around Ken, "Please drop by!"

"Later princes." Ken waved.

"Bye! We will visit" promised Quatre snuggling up against Trowa.

As they started to vanish, Heero looked at Aya and then grabbed Duo, pulling him close for a dazzling kiss. Duo eagerly responded kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck.

Aya nodded at Heero's look and wrapped an arm around a surprised Yoji.

"What…" Yoji was about to ask as Aya pulled him down for a fierce passionate kiss. Moaning, Yoji wrapped his arms around Aya's waist.

After the princes, Kip and Zech left, Aya and Yoji were still kissing.

"Come on Ken-kun" Omi giggled as he tugged at Ken's hand pulling him into the house.

"Get a room boys" laughed Ken at Aya and Yoji.

Neither responded but Yoji did flip Ken off as he proceeded to ravish Aya's mouth. This was beginning to look like a great day. Hopefully there would be many more to come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors Notes: Well that's it. I finally finished it. What did you all think? Please review. Maybe one day a sequel will come out. Maybe. grins Bye for now! I'm off to Hawaii!


End file.
